Alpha and Omega
by IonicStorm
Summary: Tai Kamiya's graduated from High School and ready to go to college. But his plans are gonna have to wait because an Alphamon's appeared and the question is whether he's friend or foe. But either way he and Omnimon are destined to fight and Tai has to find a way to keep his best friend alive while dealing with family and friend problems. Will go from First to Third person POV a lot.
1. Alpha and Omega

Hi my name's Taichi Kamiya, but everybody calls me Tai. Right now I'm watching my best friend fight to the death with his "fated" rival. I guess the way to understand this is to go back a few weeks ago during my final game of the Soccer season.

* * *

"Tai I'm open!" It was the last five minutes of the game and our team and a rival school's were tied at 3 points each. Right now my teammate Sousuke was calling for me to pass him the ball but really he wasn't open so I kept running. I took my chance and went for the goal...what a mistake that ended up to be. I made the goal but I ended up twisting my ankle at the same time. They literally had to help me off the field.

* * *

"Tai do you want me to make you anything?" My mom as always offered to make me some dinner since I had missed it celebrating with my team...thank god we ate already, my mom's cooking's more terrifying than the Digimon we've fought. My mom and dad were going out anyway so I dodged a bullet there, my little sister Kari was out with her boyfriend...well she hasn't admitted they're together yet but all of us know she's dating our friend T.K. So that leaves me here alone on the couch to watch some TV. Well, I can't say alone now can I?

"Tai I'm hungry!" I started laughing seeing a little yellow dinosaur run out of my bedroom and start jumping raising his arms. This guy's the best friend I was telling you about, his name's Agumon and he's a Digimon, short for Digital Monster from the Digital World. It was my last game before graduation the following week so I took the time while Agumon raided the fridge to think about my soccer scholarship to University since my grades are average enough to pass now and keep it. And to think about High School drama. My friends Matt and Sora have been...or WERE dating for the past two years and Sora caught him cheating at one of his concerts and then while I tried to cheer her up and give the guy another chance, he saw us hugging while she finished crying and he took it the wrong way. I don't even know why this kind of drama exists...can't people just let a guy explain before going off on him?! Why's this important you ask? This is what's leading up to what's about to happen...let's skip to Graduation day.

* * *

"Good luck in the future Tai, feel free to come by and ask me anything if you need to in the future." The guy that's talking to me right now is the Calligraphy teacher Mr. Nishijima. He's one of the original Digidestined that fought the Dark Masters, I know what he meant by this. He doesn't mean JUST for school or my future, he has some knowledge on the Digital World so we turn to him when we need some advice. He's basically our mentor and guide when we don't have Gennai.

"Will do Mr. Nishijima."

"Just call me Daigo now...oh and Sora's over there, go talk to her." He was right, Sora was talking to some of her friends giving me a chance to look around for Matt...luckily he was talking to his bandmates far away from her so I took Daigo's advice and I went to go do just that. She really looks amazing today, I've known her since we were kids and she's never looked as beautiful as she does today.

"Um...Sora?" Sora and her friends stopped talking as they turned to look at me walking to them. I have no clue what she said to them but I guess it was something mixed with bye because the four of them walked away and left me and Sora there by ourselves.

"So...you excited now? You always complained about High school and now it's over."

"Yeah, how are you holding up since the break-up?" I knew this wasn't the question to ask on a day like today but I had to since she wouldn't answer my texts or calls. I knew it was hard for her since she looked pretty upset when I asked her that but being the brave trooper I know she is, she answered me like she always does.

"I'm fine Tai, you and Biyomon were really there for me and I appreciate it. Especially since you and Matt are closer than the two of us." Wow I can't believe she thinks that, other than Agumon I consider Sora to be my best friend. I know some people would argue Matt is but really Sora's my best friend.

"Don't worry Sora, you're my best friend and I don't like seeing you or anyone else upset like that."

"Awww...stupid Tai." She's called me that so much it doesn't even feel like an insult at this point, it feels more like her way of saying "I love you." I gave her a hug and I was getting ready to leave but then I noticed Matt was looking at us and getting ready to walk to us. But suddenly the sky went red, and this is where the story really begins. When a sky goes red then you know something bad's about to happen and boy was my gut feeling right. From my school you could see a big explosion happening in downtown Odaiba and since I'm a Digidestined, I had to go see what was happening and so did Sora and I have a feeling Matt did too.

* * *

" **Desperado Blaster!** " We got to Downtown and we saw Paildramon, the DNA Digivolution betweeen ExVeemon and Stingmon, fighting a GranKuwagamon. And from where Sora and I stood we could see Ken Ichijouji and Davis Motomiya yelling at Paildramon. Those two are the next generation of Digidestined and Davis especially is their leader and he's my junior as well. Each time I see him I always feel bad, Davis had a really bad heartbreak around Christmas time when he saw Kari and T.K. kiss under a mistletoe. But right before Paildramon could digivolve to Imperialdramon, GranKuwagamon grabbed him and threw him hard into the street turning him back to Chibomon and Leafmon, the baby forms of Veemon and Wormmon.

"CHIBOMON/LEAFMON!"

"Tai!"

"Sora!" Right on time. Biyomon had flown to my apartment and got Agumon and the two of them were currently coming to me and Sora.

"Alright guys time to Digivolve!" Sora and I held up our Digivices making white lines shine from their screens and hit the two putting them in two giant white Digieggs.

" **AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO!** "

" **BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO!** "

" **Dimension Scissors!** " GranKuwagamon flew at the two Digieggs with his pincers glowing but thankfully their Digivolution ended at the last moment with Greymon and Birdramon breaking out of the Digieggs.

" **GREYMON!** "

" **BIRDRAMON!** " Birdramon grabbed Greymon and flew up and out of GranKuwagamon's attack and the two of them flew down getting ready to launch their attacks.

" **Nova Blast!** "

" **Meteor Wing!** "

The two fired their attacks at GranKuwagamon hitting him and sent him flying into the ground making him roar in pain. Sora and I began to cheer but then we remembered that GranKuwagamon's a Mega and an attack like that would barely hurt him.

"Why you...DIE!" GranKuwagamon stood up and charged at our Digimon angrily making Sora and I yell at them to digivolve again but something landed in front of them and stopped GranKuwagamon in his tracks. I looked up to see a jet black and gold Digimon we haven't seen in over a year and another important person in this story: Alphamon...except this one's different. We fought a different Alphamon last year but this one was just a bit smaller than him and a bit thinner but he was still gigantic like the other one. I could feel the anger coming off Greymon seeing Alphamon who raised his hand making a green circle appear in front of him.

" **Soul Digitalization!** " We all watched a green beam fire from the circle and hit GranKuwagamon destroying him in one hit. Before we could react...Alphamon disappeared without a trace. But that was only the beginning.

* * *

" **TRANSCENDENT SWORD!** "

"OMNIMON NO!" Sora and Davis held me back as I watched Omnimon and Alphamon fly at each other with their weapons ready to attack each other. "YUTO STOP THEM!" I looked to my side to see Alphamon's partner who was being held back by Kari and Ken.

 _There's no stopping the duel between Alpha and Omega...I learned that that day._


	2. Day After

(Tai POV)

"Alphamon..." Agumon was still furious even though it was nighttime already and we had just come back from Dinner celebrating my graduation. Downtown was still a mess so it took over an hour to go eat and an hour back. So it was already close to midnight and I watched him sit on my bed holding his claws together growling.

"Agumon, how do you know it was the same one?" I took off my shirt and I was getting ready to go take a shower but I was just looking at him if he was crazy. He jumped up and looked at me pointing his claw.

"Look Tai you might not get it but that Alphamon's going to pay!"

"But he saved you Agumon, shouldn't you chill a bit." I put my hand on Agumon's head making him look down a

* * *

nd nod.

"Fine I will...but something about that Alphamon just feels familiar to the last one!" Before I could tell him anything else, Gatomon punched the door before Kari opened it furious.

* * *

"Agumon will you quiet down! I'm trying to sleep!" The two of us gulped seeing Gatomon mad at him making Kari laugh sheepishly.

"Tai Sora's on the phone, something about you needing to learn how to pick up your cellphone?" I laughed forgetting that I had my phone on vibrate and I took the chance to mess with her.

"Tell her I'll call her after my shower, now you can talk to your boyfriend on the phone in peace."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kari's face went red and she slammed the door leaving my room. I laughed and rubbed Agumon's head before getting my towel.

"Just relax buddy. Maybe a good night's rest will help you relax a bit."

* * *

(Sora POV)

Funny...Matt and I were supposed to have been together tonight since we had planned to do that weeks ago. But then he cheated on me. And I don't mean like I saw him with another girl, I saw him KISSING another girl PASSIONATELY at one of his concerts. He was calling me day and night for several days so I did the smart thing and blocked him. Then he started calling my house phone at the same time every day and I've had to keep a note taped to the phone saying not to answer it. How can anyone ever justify that? How? Now I'm just waiting for Tai to call me back because other than Biyomon, he's the only one who's been there for me. Now, I'm just laying down on my bed while Biyomon was sleeping and when I got sleepy too, he finally called me back.

"Hello?"

"Sora, what's up?" I let out a quiet sigh of relief hearing his voice on the other line...recently hearing his voice really makes my day, but he's still my stupid Tai. Wait did I just say MY stupid Tai?!

"We need to talk about today."

"No kidding, Agumon's still mad about that Alphamon showing up."

"What's up with that anyway?"

"Dunno, I was gonna go see Daigo tomorrow to ask him about that. Can you do me a favor and go see Gennai?"

"Sure no problem, what about Davis and Ken?"

"I'll take Davis with me tomorrow, you talk to Ken."

"Alright then, but who was that anyway if he protected them like that?"

"Dunno...I hope it's something good."

* * *

(Kari POV)

"I'm going out!" I was sitting on the couch watching TV when Tai suddenly bolted out the door. Normally I wouldn't find that strange but considering High school's over and he's got no Soccer, this time was weird. But no biggie, that means I can go to my party tonight without him freaking out.

"Around what time will you be back Kari?" My mom came back inside from hanging our laundry on the balcony while I answered my friend Yolei who was going to the party too.

"Maybe 11-ish?"

"Will there be any-"

"No! Mom I promise there won't be any form of drugs or liquor there!"

"I was going to say parents but great to know that too." I should really learn to let my mom finish sometimes.

* * *

(Tai POV)

"Well Tai I don't particularly know about Alphamon, but I do know that there's typically rivalries between Digimon SPECIES. So there's a chance Agumon's reaction could stem from it." The three of us were sitting in a small cafe talking about the Alphamon situation and Daigo was explaining to us the most that he knew. Surprisingly Davis wasn't scarfing down any sweets since Veemon was in a pretty bad shape after yesterday.

"But why? I don't see why AGUMON of all Digimon would be like that." Davis was right, Agumon was never someone to hold a grudge so Daigo's explanation couldn't have been a possibility.

"Well...it could come from one thing-"

* * *

(Sora POV)

"Alpha and Omega?" Ken and I were talking to Gennai in his dojo in the Digital World hoping to get some info on Alphamon. But he did just tell us some really important information.

"Yes, you see Omnimon and Alphamon are just two of TWELVE Mega-Level Digimon that are the sacred guardians of the Digital World. Magnamon is one too, but they have long since vanished leaving their duty to the Sovereigns. The fact that Agumon and Gabumon could combine into Omnimon and Veemon could Golden Armor Digivolve into Magnamon is a sign that they will return one day...but that doesn't quite mean it'll be soon. In total that's just three of them but Alphamon is the leader of the Royal Knights." Gennai explained these Royal Knights to us making me picture imagine what these guys could look like. "Omnimon was always his second in command but the two of them had a falling out before their disappearance."

"Define falling out." Ken was right, what happened to me and Matt could be considered a falling out. But a falling out between DIGIMON needs a good explanation.

"As in they had two different ways of defending the Digital World, this caused a rift between the Royal Knights with the only one not participating in the battle being Magnamon. I guess you could consider it a Civil War between them, one by one these battles led to the disappearance of a Royal Knight. Until only Alphamon and Omnimon were left and the two of them battled for days, maybe weeks, maybe even months. But nevertheless their battle was suddenly over and all the Royal Knights disappeared." Gennai finished telling us the story and I recorded it all to show Tai and the others...but there was still a question on my mind.

"But what about Magnamon? You said he didn't take part in it."

"That's still a mystery, something must've happened that turned Magnamon's power back into the Golden Digiegg of Miracles."

* * *

(Davis POV)

Wow what Mr. Nishijima said was like something out of a video game! Thirteen Mega-Level Digimon?! That sounds so exciting, I hope Veemon can become one of them!

"So all you know is that Omnimon and Alphamon caused a split in between the Royal Knights?" Tai asked and I could tell he was probably thinking Agumon was probably the same one from back then. Well then again I would too if Veemon was probably that old or that big a part of the Digital World's history. Then again that would be totally SICK!

"Sorry Tai but that's all I know."

* * *

"Well he was a big help." Tai and I were walking back to his place to wait for Sora and Ken and I was trying to lighten the mood a bit. Tai's been acting a little weird for the past couple of month, especially with me. So I guess it's time to grow a pair and ask him. "Tai what's up with you and me? You've been acting weird for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Dude! Each time I see you, you're always avoiding me!"

"I haven't."

"DUDE!"

"Fine! I feel bad because of what happened on Christmas!" Wait...is he serious right now? Tai Kamiya's been acting weird because of THAT?

"Waitwaitwaitwait, you've been like that because of what happened on Christmas? Tai I've been over that since January."

"Yeah but-"

"Tai, I've accepted I never had a chance with your sister. She's still one of my best friends though. Either way I've had a girlfriend for a few weeks now." The speed that Tai's jaw dropped would make Raidramon jealous when I brought up my girlfriend.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-"

"Girlfriend? Yeah, remember Mimi's friend Jennifer that came from New York to visit her during Spring Break? Well she and I hit it off and I asked her to be my girlfriend a few weeks ago and she said yes." If Tai's jaw kept dropping I swear it's gonna fall out of his head. Is it really that hard to believe I have a girlfriend?!

"C-Congrats man!"

"Thanks."

"But aren't you worried about long distance problems? Like if she cheats on you?"

"Nah, Mimi said she's never been known to be a cheater. She's loyal to the very end." I swear everybody thinks my relationship's screwed! What the hell is so bad about me having a girlfriend?! I'm above average even though my grades don't show that!

"Speaking of which...are T.K. and Kari actually dating?"

"Well...that I don't particularly know. They've been hanging out a lot recently, but there's not exactly any clear yes or no that they're dating. I mean they are going to the movies tonight." And THAT was a big lie. I know about the party she and Yolei are going to and she made me promise to make up some excuse that she and T.K. are going somewhere together so that overprotective big brother Tai doesn't freak out. Now if only they knew that T.K. was dating a Cheerleader from their grade instead...oh man that ought to be a hoot to watch.

* * *

(Tai POV)

"No way...that's so...Agumon do you remember any of that?" All of us were in the living room and Sora played back the video she recorded at Gennai's. It was impossible to believe any of that, but Davis got so excited hoping that Veemon is that Magnamon meanwhile Agumon looked like he was trying to remember something.

"I remember part of it faintly, but I do remember Alphamon. And I will never forgive him for what he did."

"What DID he do?"

"I'm still trying to piece that together...maybe Gabumon could remember it too." Agumon said raising his claw making Sora and I gulp realizing what that meant. We had to involve Matt too. I could ask T.K. but I don't want to interrupt his and Kari's date. Well there's only one thing to do, I got up and walked to the house phone to make a call.

"Hello, Mr. Ishida? Yeah it's Tai can you do me a favor and tell Matt to come by my house when he gets back from band practice? And to bring Gabumon too." I hope I didn't just dig my own grave doing this.


	3. Enter Yuto

(Kari POV)

It's already an hour into the party and so far I have two words to describe it: I'm bored. Yolei had to leave to help out at her family's store and I could barely talk to my friends without someone hitting on us, mainly me, every minute.

"So when we start school again, I think I'm gonna try out to be a Cheerleader." My friend Mari said as our current topic of conversation was about our plans next year.

"Really, I was going to join the Drama Club."

"I was going to be a part of the Newspaper. What about you Kari?" Now that the three of them said their plans, it was my turn. And to be honest...I have no clue what I wanna do. T.K was gonna join the Basketball team, Davis obviously was going for the Soccer team, Yolei was going to be a part of the newspaper like my friend Ran, meanwhile here I am...totally clueless on what I wanna do.

"Oh um...uh..."

"You should be a part of something involving photography! We've seen how much you like taking photos!"

"Yeah Kari you should join me on the newspaper!" As much as I wanted to tell Ran the truth, I just took the moment to say I needed to use the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." I stood up and walked away, going through all these people from our grade. I'd say there were about more than 30-40 people in the house right now while Mari's parents were out of town. When I was nearing the bathroom, I accidentally bumped into someone making us both fall and it was worse for them because they hit their head on the wall. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, just because it hurt like a bitch doesn't mean I'm mad. It was my fault anyway, I wasn't looking where I was going." So now I knew that the person I bumped into was a guy, I looked up to see if I knew who he was and he did look familiar. He ran his hand through his raven hair and rubbed the back of his head standing up. "Sorry about that." He extended his arm out to help me up and I took it even though I really didn't need his help. I looked at him in the eyes and I was amazed, they were a bright green but not too bright and they actually looked like those kind of eyes that people would get lost in like in the movies. "Oh it's you um...Carrey right?"

"Kari. You know me?" I brushed some dust off my pink shirt and jeans while he fixed his black dress shirt and his pants too.

"Uh yeah, we've been in the same class for the past three years. I'm Yuto."

"Yuto?" The name seemed familiar but I couldn't put two and two together.

"Wait I know." Next thing I know, he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on. "There?" Now that I looked at him a bit more with the glasses and after he messed up his hair, I recognized him.

"Ohhh, you look...different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Just...different." Yuto sighed and took off his glasses and fixed his hair before walking with me around the house.

"Let me guess: bored too?"

"Yeah. Yolei was here too and she had to go so here I am."

"Yeah, these kinds of parties aren't my kind of thing. I'm here because Mari invited me...to be honest I was really on my way out when I bumped into you." Yuto and I walked into the backyard and walked by the pool talking.

"So what is your thing then?" I asked getting curious by what Yuto said hoping to find an excuse to leave.

"Nah, I don't think you'll be interested in it."

"Try me."

* * *

"THIS is my thing." Yuto said as we walked into an arcade after leaving the party...that's gonna take a while to explain to Mari. "I told you I didn't think you'd be interested."

"You sure about that? How about I take you on in a game?" I said making Yuto laugh and scratch the back of his head.

"Fine then. You pick."

"That one then." I said pointing at a dance game making Yuto laugh even more.

"You dance?"

"I'm a fast learner." The two of us walked to the game and he put the tokens inside. We stood side by side and we got ready before the song started.

"Good luck kid."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

* * *

(Tai POV)

Oh boy...Matt was at the door. Sora had already fallen asleep in my room to take a nap so we didn't have to worry about her...then again who the hell takes a nap at 7 P.M?! Thank god I sent myself the video of Gennai's story to play for Matt and Gabumon.

"Hey Matt, hey Gabumon!" I heard Agumon say opening the door as I locked my bedroom door so Matt didn't try going inside and finding Sora, the last thing I want to see is a fight that doesn't involve Digimon. "Come in come in!"

"So what is this all about Agumon?"

"And why are Davis and Ken here?" I made it seem like I just came out of the bathroom and I walked up to Matt and awkwardly made eye contact considering how things have been recently.

"First things first: Gabumon how do you feel about an Alphamon?"

"Alphamon?!" Definitely an unexpected reaction as Gabumon got pretty mad when I asked him that. "You mean like the one from yesterday? He's going to pay for what he did!"

"But what did he do?" Matt asked taking the words right out of my mouth as Agumon jumped next to Gabumon.

"I just remembered!" Agumon said as the four of us got ready to hear what they were about to say.

"To avoid anymore wars in the Digital World-"

"-Alphamon wanted to kill all Virus-type Digimon!" All of our eyes widened hearing that confirming our suspicions: not only are Agumon and Gabumon seriously old...they WERE the Omnimon from the Royal Knights!

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Meanwhile in a different part of Odaiba a small purple half fox half dragon Digimon yawned waking up from a nap. He looked around and laid down yet again in his partner's bed.

"Aw man...where's Yuto?"

* * *

(Tai POV)

"Kill all Virus-type Digimon?!" Davis yelled what the two Digimon had just said making the me and Matt look at each other.

"We remember parts of the days of the Royal Knights. We were all Digimon who believed in honor and we upheld that while defending the Digital World!" Gabumon said sitting down closing his eyes.

"But then Alphamon decided to do that and we weren't going to let that happen! So the Royal Knights who agreed with us joined us to fight Alphamon and the ones who followed him!"

"And then what?"

"I don't remember." Gabumon said opening his eyes and fixing his pelt while Ken began to think.

"We can't remember EVERYTHING that happened you know. That was thousands of years ago. We were reincarnated when you guys arrived in the Digital World so of course our memory's not going to be that great." Agumon said sitting next to Gabumon until Ken motioned me over to the balcony.

"Tai...I just realized something."

"What is it?"

"If Alphamon was reincarnated then he must have a Digidestined partner."

"You're right, and if he was the one who saved them yesterday: then he must live here in Odaiba."

"But where is the question."

* * *

(Kari POV)

"Damn! You got some moves!" Yuto laughed as at the end of the dance I ended up the winner by a couple thousand points. "Wow you really ARE a fast learner."

"Wanna go again?"

"Why don't I pick a game this time?" I nodded and laughed a bit seeing Yuto walk up to a racing game and when he reached into his pocket to take out some more tokens, some things fell out of his pocket. But what really caught my attention wasn't his phone or pack of gum...it was a Digivice. Yuto was a Digidestined? Instead of making a big deal about I just sat next to him and started up the game. But the whole time and for the rest of the night until we left the Arcade, I was more focused on what kind of Digimon he's partnered to and when I should bring it up.

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me home you know." The two of us neared the apartment while I looked for my keys. I looked up to see Yuto smiling while rubbing his green eyes...wow his eyes really do look nice.

"I don't mind, my parents are working late and it's just 10. If I walk home then I'll be there by 10:30 or 11 at the latest." Yuto turned around and started walking away while I began to open the door and something inside me was just telling me to ask him about the Digivice.

"Yuto! Um..." Or not. Maybe another day. "Maybe I should give you my phone number...you know so we can hang out again another day."

"Uh sure." Oh boy...this is gonna be interesting.


	4. Enter Dorumon

(Sora POV)

Tai's bed is so uncomfortable sometimes. Aw man it's 10, I should probably call my mom and tell her I'll be late. I walked to the door and I opened the door quietly to see if Matt was still here. Thank god he wasn't, so I walked into the living room and saw Tai and Agumon sitting there on the couch with no sign of Davis or Ken either.

"Oh hey Sora, what's up?"

"Where are they?"

"Oh, Matt left around 8-ish and then Davis and Ken left about half an hour ago."

"Guess what Sora? I'm thousands of years old!" Agumon said smiling making me laugh a bit at how nonchalantly he said it and so did Tai. I started walking to the door when I heard a familiar voice from outside.

"Yuto! Um...maybe I should give you my phone number...you know so we can hang out another day." Was that Kari? Who was Yuto?

"Uh sure." Should I look? She's always been like a little sister to me. But that would be invading her privacy wouldn't it? Buuuut, this could be really interesting...maybe looking out the peephole wouldn't be THAT BAD.

"Thanks, I'll...see you later then." I looked through the peephole to see Kari talking to a boy who was just a bit taller than her and the two of them were exchanging numbers. Oh boy, even someone like Tai or Davis could see something was going on. Even if Kari wouldn't admit it.

"Alright bye Yuto." I moved away from the door and made it seem like I was just walking towards it when she finally opened it. "Oh um, hey Sora!"

"Hi Kari, how was your movie?"

"Movie? Oh it was great! Going home?"

"Uh yeah. I'll see you two tomorrow then." I walked out the door and made my way downstairs when I noticed the boy that was with Kari walking in front of me. Sooo I did what any good friend/sister would do and took a picture of him.

* * *

(Tai POV)

"So how was your movie?" I asked seeing my little sister walk to her room. She sure looked happy, I'm guessing fun night out with T.K?

"Huh? Oh yeah it was great, I'm guessing that's what you did all day?" She said pointing at me and Agumon watching TV making Agumon begin to talk.

"Actually you'll never believe it! I'm-" Oh no. Not letting him tell her that!

"In big trouble for almost breaking a vending machine today! Right Agumon?!" I covered up his big mouth making Kari roll her eyes and walk into her room. Thank god. "Agumon! We're keeping this secret until we find Alphamon."

"Sorry I didn't know!" Agumon said raising his hands like he did nothing wrong. Man he's a knucklehead sometimes.

* * *

(Kari POV)

Oh boy, what a night. I walked into my room to see Gatomon playing with a ball of yarn and watching some TV. I took the time to change I laid down on my bed thinking about what I was going to tell Mari for bailing on her party to go out with Yuto...as friends of course! Not going out like a date! Then next thing I know I got a message on my phone. Please don't be Mari, please don't be Mari. I turned on my screen to see that it was a photo from Sora. Weird what could she want? I opened up my photo to see a photo of...no way, when did she take a photo of Yuto?!

 _"so? who is he? ;)"_ Oh boy, what am I gonna tell her.

 _"Him? He's a friend of mine"_

 _"so just a friend huh? so did u meet him before or after ur movie?"_

 _"I don't get it"_

 _"hikari kamiya, I've known u since u were in diapers. Don't lie to me"_

 _"I'm not!"_

 _"what movie did u and tk see then?"_ Oh crap, I'm just gonna quickly look one up online. " _ur_ _looking one up aren't u?"_ Damn!

 _"Noooo! I was just putting my phone to charge"_

 _"so u lost some charge giving him your number? i see u ;)"_

 _"I didn't give him my number"_

 _"i saw it all, don't lie to me"_ Wait what?!

 _"Saw what? I got home and you were leaving"_

 _"nope. he WALKED u home didn't he? were u even with tk tonight?"_ Sora Takenouchi...I'm going to kill you one day.

 _"Yes I was"_

 _"so explain to me how u went from being with tk to the comfort of coming home with this mystery man?"_

 _"We bumped into each other that's it!"_ Well at least I didn't lie to her about THAT.

 _"Nope, I was with TK AT the movies where I bumped into him when we were leaving"_

 _"or were u at that party tonight? i know about it, it was all over social media tonight"_

 _"I was with TK at the movies and Yuto was there too!"_

 _"so that's his name? sounds cute ;)"_ I officially hate this woman.

 _"YES, his name is Yuto are you happy now?!"_

 _"not until u tell me the truth. were u at that party or even with tk at all? i won't tell tai at all, promise"_ I swear if she tells Tai, I'll end her myself.

 _"Alright fine! I was at that party and I was with Yolei not TK, when I was leaving I literally bumped into Yuto and he walked me home! I didn't ask him to he did it all by himself"_

 _"ah i see. now i'm happy"_ FINALLY it's over, now I just hope Yuto got home safe.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Meanwhile Yuto reached his apartment complex just fine. It was only a 20 minute walk from the Kamiya's anyway, but he stopped at a convenience store to get some food so it was close to around 10:30. He walked upstairs and made it to his door taking out his keys. He opened his door and walked inside looking at the darkness currently shrouded over his family's apartment.

"Dorumon! I'm home!" Yuto took out his glasses and put them on as his bedroom door opened and the small dragon Digimon jumped into his arms.

"Yuto! You were gone for a long time!" Dorumon said whining in his partner's arms making him laugh.

"It was only three hours pal, I'm just fine. You hungry?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Dorumon said rubbing his stomach making his partner laugh and reach into the bag he brought put some of the food in the microwave.

"Then I got the perfect answer for that." Yuto said going into the fridge and taking out two cans of cola, handing one to Dorumon. The microwaved beeped letting him know that their food was ready. He reached into the microwave and pulled out their pork buns and giving Dorumon one of the two bentos he bought. The two of them sat in front of the TV watching a movie together when an idea popped into his head. "I should probably call Kari, let her know I'm home."

"Who's Kari?" Dorumon asked with his face covered in crumbs from the buns while Yuto took out his phone.

"Maybe not call her, it's probably a bit too late for that. I'll just send her a text." He opened up her contact and started writing a message.

 _"Hey it's Yuto. I just wanted to tell you that I made it to my place safe and sound"_ He sent her the text and went back to eating with Dorumon until Kari texted him back not even a minute later.

 _"That's great to hear! Or well, read XD"_ He laughed at her message while Dorumon looked at his phone with interest evident on his face. _"Well goodnight then"_

 _"Goodnight"_

"You met her at your party didn't you?" Dorumon asked making Yuto roll his eyes and reach for a bun before noticing something important.

"You ate them all?!"

"Oh I'm sorry you wanted one?" Dorumon asked drinking from his cola by chomping down on the top of it. Then he put the can down and ran around the apartment being chased by Yuto.

"Of course you knucklehead! I paid for them!" He grabbed Dorumon by the tail and held him upside down before tickling his underbelly making the small Digimon laugh.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry! Man if I was Alphamon right now I'd like to see you try that." Yuto put Dorumon down and remembered about the Digivice in his pocket and put it in his room.

"Speaking of which? Trip to the Digital World tomorrow? We need to work a bit more on your digivolutions." Yuto said looking at Dorumon who nodded before continuing to eat. "Hey don't try eating my stuff!"


	5. Alphamon

(Yuto POV)

"Ready buddy?" Dorumon and I reached an open field in the Digital World and I took out my Digivice ready for him to Digivolve. Long story how we met, basically I was infected with something called a Dark Spore a few years ago and when it went away I had this little blue thing in my hand that basically had no use until a white and purple egg came out of my computer three years ago and it hatched into a little purple fuzzball. That was Dodomon, his baby form. Then next thing I knew we were in the Digital World and then he became Dorimon. And then when a Snimon tried to attack us he became Dorumon. He's been my best friend since then and my parents warmed up to the idea after a few weeks. He's really become part of the family. But we did freak out last year when an Alphamon attacked Odaiba...hell when he first became Alphamon we freaked out. He still have no clue where the other guy came from but the fact that there was another Alphamon stopped us from ever using that form until a few days ago when a GranKuwagamon attacked and you can only fight a Mega with a Mega. Those champions would've been creamed so Dorumon Warp Digivolved and helped them out.

"Ready! **Dorumon digivolve to!** " Dorumon jumped into the air and came down as a half cyborg dragon still keeping his furry appearance, it was just yellow instead of purple. This was Reptiledramon, his Champion level. " **Reptiledramon!** Let's do this thing!" I jumped on his back and Reptiledramon made a break for it North. He's insanely fast in this form, only thing is riding on this guy's back can be pretty scary. His wings are sharp as hell! And that's what I have to hold onto! If I grabbed him by anything else my ass is hitting the ground! I should know, it's happened more times than I can count! We made it to a small village of dragon Digimon and the two of us walked over to the Village leader. You'd think that a small village like this would have a small leader but really he's a GIGANTIC MECHANICAL CROCODILE that lives in the lake behind the Village, this is the place that really helped me and Reptiledramon out. Deckerdramon guided us and we owe a lot to him, if anything how close we are and everything we can do is because of him. This village is a small home for young Digimon especially ones with Dramon in their names. He teaches them several things until they're ready to go off as Champions, many stay until they're ultimate and some stay to help out Deckerdramon with the next batch of kids. But today was different, today we were here to protect this place...some Digimon got greedy with power and planned to attack this place and kill Deckerdramon. But not today, they've been doing small attacks daily so Deckerdramon cleared out the village until it was going to be just the three of us.

"Yuto. Reptiledramon. Hello my friends." Deckerdramon rose out of the Lake and greeted the two of us and we talked about what we were going to do. Then suddenly several shadows zoomed over us making us end our conversation and look up to see the serpentine shapes of several Airdramon and Megadramon heading our way. "Boys brace yourselves."

"Reptiledramon, get these jokers." I looked down at my partner and jumped off his back taking out my Digivice.

"You got it." He nodded and jumped up being enveloped in a golden Digiegg. " **Reptiledramon digivolve to Grademon!** " The egg shattered and a golden knight with a green cape holding two Katanas zooming towards the Airdramon and Megadramon.

"Yuto get on my head." I nodded and jumped on Deckerdramon's head as he climbed out of the water revealing his tremendous size as Grademon slashed through several of the Digimon quickly.

" **Grade Slash!** " He flew over a Megadramon's head and slashed it several times before using it as a boost towards an Airdramon. " **Cross Blade!** " He slashed the Airdramon's back in the shape of an X before landing on the ground sheathing his swords.

* * *

(Kari POV)

How great. Being the new saviors of the Digital World really has its perks, especially having to deal with several disputes that go on every now and then. Right now Yolei and I were checking out a fight apparently going in a Dramon Village. The two of us were on Nefertimon and Aquilamon's backs heading towards it. Today was Patrol Day, which meant both Digidestined groups would meet up in the Digital World and anything going on we would split up in groups and go handle them all day.

"So how far are we anyway?" Aquilamon asked making Yolei look at her D-Terminal and nod pointing up ahead.

"Right there." She was right, the four of us looked forward to see about thirty Megadramon and Airdramon in the air with about twenty on the ground. What happened to them? "What's going on? Who is that?" Yolei said pointing down at a giant brown and gray mechanical crocodile and a golden knight Digimon. But what caught my attention was the shape of someone on the Crocodile's head. I took out my D-Terminal and used the Digimon Analyzer to see what they were.

"The big one's Deckerdramon, it doesn't have much info on him other than his attacks Crocodile Cannons and Cyclone Crusher. The gold one's Grademon, an Ultimate level Digimon whose attacks are Cross Blade and Grade Slash." I said informing Yolei as we watched Deckerdramon hit two of the Airdramon with missiles from his back and Grademon take out four more...and wow he was fast. He was at the ground and next thing we know, three Megadramon and an Airdramon hit the ground and he was kneeling down putting away his swords. But I was more focused on the person on Deckerdramon. So I grabbed my camera from my bag and took a picture of the three. I zoomed in on the person and...oh my god it can't be. "Yolei let's land."

"What? And risk being-"

"Nefertimon go!"

"Okay then!" Nefertimon flew down to the ground and turned back to Gatomon returning the Digiegg of Light to my D-Terminal. We walked up to Deckerdramon making Grademon get in a defensive stance as the two of them noticed us. "Hold up we're the good guys!" Gatomon raised her hand to the two as the person standing on Deckerdramon's head noticed us.

"Yuto? Is that you?"

"Kari?" I was right. It was him. "What are you doing here?"

"Better question is: why didn't you tell me you were a Digidestined?" I asked as he hopped off Deckerdramon's head as he turned back around and fired several missiles to counter attacks from the Airdramon and Megadramon while Yolei and Aquilamon did the same.

"I'm a what?"

"You don't know what you are? We have Digimon partners and we're chosen to defend the Digital World. Mine is Gatomon." I said pointing at Gatomon who greeted him.

"Hiya."

"Mine is the golden flash of badassery up there. Doru-I mean Grademon." Yuto said pointing at Grademon who was currently taking out an Airdramon. But right before he could, suddenly several missiles hit him in the back and sent him flying to the ground making him crash hard into it. "Grademon!"

" **Spinning Needle!** "

" **Ultimate Slicer!** " The remaining Airdramon fired blasts of wind and the remaining Megadramon fired orange colored slashes towards him as poor Grademon could barely stand up.

"Grademon get up!"

"Aquilamon help him!"

"Right!" Aquilamon and Yolei zoomed towards Grademon to help him out as the attacks neared him. " **Blast Rings!** " Aquilamon flew in front of Grademon and tried to stop the attacks with several red rings show from his beaks but the attacks still went towards them.

"Watch out!"

"Gatomon digivolve!" I said to Gatomon who started running to them.

"That wouldn't be fast enough." ...she was right. The attacks hit the three of them making the four of us yell out to them with Yuto and Deckerdramon worried about Grademon and Gatomon and I worried about Yolei and Aquilamon.

"GRADEMON!"

"YOLEI! AQUILAMON!" We looked up hearing laughing and we saw a blue cybernetic and sinister looking Digimon flying above the Airdramon and Megadramon.

"Well old man are you ready to go down? You must be exhausted!"

"Darkdramon you fool! What have you done?! There was a human there!"

"So what? At least I got rid of your prodigy Dorumon." Darkdramon said angering me and Gatomon as the dust settled where Yolei and the two Digimon were. And she was just fine...but not Hawkmon and a little furry purple Dragon, they were pretty banged up holding onto Yolei. "So the little bug's still alive?'

"A-Are you alright?" The little Digimon asked Yolei as she looked at him shocked.

"Yeah."

"T-Thank you." Hawkmon said collapsing making Yolei grab him before the little dragon did too.

"DORUMON!"

"Gatomon!" I yelled to Gatomon taking out my D-3 as she flipped into the air.

" **Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!** " She went into a white Digiegg and it broke revealing Angewomon and she flew at Darkdramon. "I'll make you pay!"

"You're annoying." Darkdramon said snapping his fingers making the remaining Digimon defend him from Angewomon.

" **Crocodile Cannons!** " Deckerdramon yelled firing several missiles at them taking out what remained of the Airdramon and Megadramon giving Angewomon a smokescreen to attack Darkdramon.

" **Dark Roar.** " He opened his mouth and spun around firing several shots clearing out the smokescreen. Luckily Angewomon wasn't hit and she ended up behind Darkdramon putting him in a headlock. He struggled trying to take her off but she kept holding on.

"You got him Angewomon!"

"Your friend sure is doing well against him. Darkdramon's a Mega."

"We've fought several in the past. She knows what she's doing." We watched her release Darkdramon and kick him several times in the chest. She then punched him in the face and sent him down into the lake before charging up her attack. " **Celestial Arr** -" What? Why'd she stop?

" **Terrible Gaze.** " Darkdramon rose out of the water with his eyes glowing red staring at Angewomon who was currently frozen with her bow ready and the arrow in her hand. He floated over to her and put his hand on her back looking at her helmet. "That was impressive, now say goodbye." He raised his arm which was a lance and he started moving it towards her chest.

"Angewomon!"

"ANGEWOMON!"

"Dorumon...do it..." I turned my head to see Yuto tightening his fist with a black and gold light shining from it as Dorumon stood up next to Yolei with his yellow eyes becoming to glow.

" **Dorumon...Warp Digivolve to...** " Suddenly Dorumon grew in size and changed shape into a humanoid like form until he was gigantic. But the form was so familiar that Yolei looked away holding her head and I looked at Yuto in shock. Dorumon is an... " **Alphamon!** " Darkdramon roared in pain as Alphamon grabbed him and made him release Angewomon. He threw Darkdramon into the air and a green circle formed in front of Alphamon's extended arm. " **Divine Sword Grade Alpha!** " He pulled a black and gold sword from the circle and flew into the air stabbing it into Darkdramon turning him into data.

"Yuto...since when can Dorumon..."

"Since always. Why?"

"H-He's not the same..."

"You mean the one from last year? No! Kari I promise you that he's not the same guy!" Yuto said as I took a step back from him but he grabbed me by the hand looked me in the eyes. "I promise you...Dorumon is the nicest Digimon you'll meet. He wouldn't hurt a fly unless he had to like today." He looked hurt as he told me that...I guess he's telling the truth but I'm still skeptical.

"Stay away from me!" The two of us turned to see Yolei holding Hawkmon crawling away from a little purple fuzzball that was the same color as Dorumon.

"I won't hurt you!"

"Yolei chill!"

"Dorimon stop!" I ran to Yolei's side and Yuto picked up Dorimon looking at her shocked. "I-I'm sorry, what happened that you flipped out on Dorimon like that?"

"I have an idea, please come." All of us looked at Deckerdramon who had just finished getting several blue dragons and Birdramon to take the defeated Megadramon and Airdramon away in a gigantic net. "I have been around for thousands of years and there's a story you have to hear before you judge young Dorimon."


	6. Royal Knights

(Third Person POV)

"So I guess I should begin when the Royal Knights were formed." Deckerdramon was floating in his lake with Yuto and Dorimon sitting on his head and Yolei, Kari, Gatomon and Hawkmon sitting in front of him on the shore. "Originally the Sovereigns were the ones in charge of the Digital World but one day a group of Mega Digimon led by Alphamon fought against the FIRST group of Digimon similar to the Dark Masters. They battled and deafeated them leading the Sovereigns to pass on the duty of defending the Digital World. These Digimon led by Alphamon and his second-in-command Omnimon were Craniamon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Examon, Gallantmon, Gankoomon, Kentaurosmon, Leopardmon, Magnamon, and Jesmon."

"Jesmon?" Kari and Gatomon looked to each other recognizing that name from the year before.

"They believed in a code of honor defending the Digital World and they were successful in it. Soon they were hailed as the true heroes of the Digital World until one day Alphamon had an ultimatum. He wanted to commit a mass genocide of Virus-type Digimon to prevent any further dangers coming to the Digital World. And several of the Royal Knights agreed with him and Omnimon didn't. He and the remaining Royal Knights were against Alphamon's plans and wanted to put an end to them. All but Magnamon began to fight in a Civil War. But even though these Digimon were at odds, they held their battles where no Digimon could get hurt. I saw each battle and these comrades were fighting for the sake of the Digital World. Whatever bond existed between these Royal Knights were broken for our world. And in the end Alphamon and Omnimon stood against each other, Alpha and Omega. They fought in a complete stalemate where neither would give an inch. Then...it ended in a blinding light, I saw it all but what caused that attack wasn't a Sovereign and I have no idea what it may have been." Deckerdramon continued the story and he looked up to see Dorimon trembling in Yuto's arms. "Dorimon it's okay son."

"I-I did all of that? I caused all of that?"

"No! I promise you pal you're better than that!"

"You're right Yuto, he actually didn't." Deckerdramon making all six look at him in shock. "You see when the light vanished there were FOUR eggs rather than three. Two of them were of the Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon that became Omnimon together. And the other two were of Alphamon."

"Alphamon was made up of two Digimon?" Yolei asked making Deckerdramon shake his head.

"No, Alphamon was split in two. A dark half and a good half. Dorimon, you are the good half of Alphamon. The half the Royal Knights loyally followed, Omnimon's friend. A dark half was formed and I assume it was another Alphamon." Deckerdramon said making the four Digidestined in front of him look at each other. "What's wrong my young friends?"

"It was!" Hawkmon and Gatomon said standing up and bowing to Dorimon. "We're so sorry Dorimon!"

"We fought an Alphamon last year...he had defeated me and my friends." Yolei said looking down remembering how brutally they were defeated by the other Alphamon.

"And then he attacked the Human World, my brother and his best friend are partnered to an Agumon and Gabumon that can become Omnimon." Kari said to Deckerdramon making him look up to the two on his head.

"You two must avoid getting near them."

"Why?" Yuto, Yolei, and Kari asked as Deckerdramon began to climb out of the lake.

"The fight between Alphamon and Omnimon MUST be decided eventually no matter the time or incarnation. They MUST duel each other and settle their battle. Even though you may only be HALF of the original Alphamon, all three of you will force a Warp Digivolution into your Mega Forms because of your instincts that were made for your battle. You will feel anger, resentment, and the need to fight each other. You two must help them make sure it doesn't happen, the damage could be catastrophic." Deckerdramon said looking at the two Digidestined making Yolei and Kari nod followed by Hawkmon and Gatomon.

* * *

(Yuto POV)

Wow...that was heavy. Everything the old man said really got to me and Dorumon. We made it home from the Digital World and he was napping on my bed while I sat on the floor thinking about what to do. So I did the only thing that came to mind: I'm gonna call her. I took out my phone and dialed Kari hoping that she would want to meet up somewhere to talk.

"Hello?"

"Kari? It's Yuto."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Can we like...meet up? I really need to talk to someone about today, and you're the one person who can help me make any sense of it."

"H-Huh? Sure! Just give me half an hour to get ready and meet me at the waterfront!" She hung up and I put my phone down looking at Dorumon. And I promise buddy, I won't let anything happen to you.

* * *

(Kari POV)

"So Kari what happened today?" Tai asked outside my door while I got dressed for my date with Yuto. Wait not a date! We're just meeting up to talk!

"Nothing really, it was just a little problem. We handled it pretty well, Aquilamon got really banged up though that's why Hawkmon looked like that."

"I see, well tell T.K I said hi." Tai said walking away from my door. I let out a sigh of relief while Gatomon looked at me confused.

"Why didn't you tell him about Yuto?"

"Remember what Deckerdramon said? Keep them as far away from each other as possible, he can't know...as much as he should know he can't." I said to Gatomon making her sigh and roll her eyes.

"You could just tell him we found a new Digidestined, I mean he was psyched when we met Meiko but STILL. He doesn't have to know about Dorumon or know he lives here in Odaiba." Damn I hate it when she's right. Fine I'll tell him...when I get back of course because I needed to start heading on my way.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Yuto was currently standing near the Daikanransha waiting for Kari with a hoodie on looking at his Digivice.

'What if I lose him? I-I can't think about anything Dorumon...' He looked up seeing the Ferris Wheel light up and then look at the Rainbow Bridge imagining how much he would love to see them.

"Yuto!" He snapped out of it hearing Kari and turned his head to see her walking towards him.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked taking off his hood and wiping off his glasses.

"You're the only person here holding a Digivice. What's wrong?" Kari said as Yuto put on his glasses and the two of them began to walk around.

"How would you feel if you found out Gatomon has a chance of dying in a fight that's supposed to happen?" His question caught her off guard and Kari sighed thinking about it.

"Heartbroken. She's my best friend."

"Then multiply that times 100. When the Dark Spore left my body and I got this, I didn't know what to do. Then fast forward a couple years later and Dorumon's egg comes through my laptop. He hatched right in front of me and I've seen him go from his baby form to Alphamon. He's MY best friend, he's who I always count on when I need it. I owe that bond to Deckerdramon for helping us grow stronger together." He looked at the ground remembering what his past with Dorumon making Kari smile and grab his hand.

"Hey, you're not gonna lose him. Me and my friends are gonna make sure of that." Kari said making the boy smile until suddenly they began to hear static. They took out their phones and saw that they were glitching until a red hole formed in the sky and a shadow jumped out of it and into the water. "What was that?"

"How fast can Gatomon get here?"

"How fast can Dorumon?" The two of them nodded at each other taking out their Digivices.

* * *

(Sora POV)

What just happened? I was doing some research on Tokyo University for next year and next thing I know there was an extremely loud boom. I went to the news online and there were reports of a serpent like creature attacking the waterfront.

"Biyomon!"

"Right Sora!"

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Meanwhile Dorumon and Gatomon had arrived getting a signal from the Digivices and stood next to their partners watching a bolt of lightning go from the water and hit a ship blowing it up.

"Ready you two?"

"Ready!" The two jumped into the air as a red Seadramon with a black helmet and gold horn burst out of the water roaring at the four.

"What is that?"

"A WaruSeadramon, an Ultimate level Digimon." Kari said looking at her D-Terminal as the two Digimon landed on a piece of metal from the destroyed ship on the water.

" **Lightning Paw!** "

" **Metal Cannon!** " Gatomon punched WaruSeadramon in the head making it roar as Dorumon fired a metal ball at its eye.

" **Thunder Javelin!** " WaruSeadramon fired a bolt of lightning from its horn at the water electrocuting it and the two Digimon on their makeshift platform.

"Dorumon/Gatomon!"

" **Meteor Wing!** " WaruSeadramon was hit by several fireballs sending it into the water while the two looked up to see Sora and Birdramon.

"Kari? Oh you're with HIM huh?" Sora said noticing the two Digidestined winking at Kari making her sigh.

"Sora...can we deal with WaruSeadramon first?!"

"You don't have to tell us twice. Sora!"

"Right!" Sora's Digivice became red and Birdramon was covered in a red light until Garudamon stood in her place.

" **Birdramon Digivolve to Garudamon! Wing Blade!**" The red bird shaped attack flew from Garudamon into the water hitting WaruSeadramon making it roar in pain. It then hit the water making a wall of water cover it.

"Kari let's help them out."

"Right. Gatomon!"

"Dorumon!"

" **Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!** "

" **Dorumon digivolve to Reptiledramon! Reptiledramon digivolve to Grademon!** " The two Ultimate-Level Digimon flew through the wall of water and Angewomon flew next to Garudamon and Grademon in front of the Digidestined.

" **Maelstrom!** " WaruSeadramon spun around creating an electrified tornado making Grademon hold onto Kari and Yuto shielding them from the attack and Garudamon did the same for Sora who was currently on her shoulder.

"Buddy you know what to do." Yuto said to Grademon making him nod and let go of them jumping into the attack getting caught in the vortex. "Hey! Grademon's going to stop that tornado! Get an attack ready!" Yuto yelled to Angewomon and Garudamon making them nod and charge up their attacks.

" **Grade Slash!** " Grademon was suddenly at the top of the tornado and used both his swords to cut through it revealing WaruSeadramon at the bottom. "Cross Blade!"

" **Celestial Arrow!** "

" **Wing Blade!** "

In a flash of light, Grademon slashed WaruSeadramon leaving an X mark on its side that was then hit by Angewomon's arrow and Garudamon's attack turning it into data.

* * *

"So you're a Digidestined?" Sora and Biyomon were currently talking to Yuto and Dorumon while Kari and Nefertimon checked to see if there was anyone on the destroyed ship.

"Yeah according Kari I am."

"And you're Dorumon?"

"Yes ma'am I am." Dorumon said raising his claw to greet the two. But suddenly Kari and Nefertimon flew to them and put them on Nefertimon's back. "Uh can I ask why?"

"We saw Tai and the others coming, we need to get you two out of here fast."

"Why?" Sora and Biyomon looked at her confused as the Nefertimon got ready to fly.

"I'll tell you later! Let's go!" Nefertimon flew away with the three on her back while Tai and Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon, and Davis and Veemon arrived.

"Sora what happened?"

"It was a Seadramon attack, I handled it." Biyomon said while Izzy looked around at the damage.

"Wow, this is going to be a problem."

"You're telling me, I'm going to have to help you stay up tonight while you figure this out." Tentomon said as police began to arrive which was their cue to leave.

* * *

The four arrived at Yuto and Dorumon's home and dropped the two off on the balcony with Kari trying to hide a blush from how she and Yuto were sitting together on Nefertimon's back.

"Thanks, but you know being kept a secret like this is gonna take a while to get used to." Yuto said until he noticed that the balcony door was still slightly open because of Dorumon."You can open the door but not close it, how wonderful."

"It's only momentary Yuto I promise. But anything involving my brother is out of the question."

"Hiding me from your family? Wow if we were anything else but friends I'd be offended." Yuto's joke made Kari blush and look away making Nefertimon laugh.

"Good night you two and good job today!" Nefertimon said flying away as Dorumon began to wave at them.

"Bye!" Dorumon followed Yuto inside the apartment and the two of them saw a small grey dragon wearing a tattered cloak and goggles standing near the door. "Um who are you?"

"Dorumon, I'm glad to see you old friend."

"Who are you?' Yuto repeated Dorumon's question as the small dragon walked towards them looking at Dorumon.

"I'm Hackmon, or as you once knew me: Jesmon. You and I have to talk."

"I've done enough talking today, what do you want?"

"Then let me tell you: you and Omnimon have to have your battle soon."

"Why?"

"The remaining eight Royal Knights will return soon."


	7. The Truth

(Third Person POV)

"The remaining eight Royal Knights will return soon." Hackmon said shocking the two in front of him making Dorumon take a step back.

"What? What do you mean?" Dorumon asked as Yuto sat down listening to the small dragon.

"Our old comrades, they're going to come back. But I fear not on the side of justice we once stood for, you and Omnimon must battle so that all four of us can be ready to battle them."

"But what if the one of us dies?"

"I can assure you that both of you will be fine. But you have to fight soon." Hackmon said before suddenly disappearing leaving Dorumon and Yuto there thinking about what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile Tai and Izzy were investigating where the sudden Digimon came from in Izzy's office while Agumon and Tentomon slept.

"It doesn't seem like a random attack, this Digimon just like GranKuwagamon was sent here. I did some investigating, there are these red circuits appearing in the sky hence the red appearance during the day if one arrives. Something is up Tai, and you need to investigate it." Izzy said as he showed Tai images from his graduation day and that night with red lines circling the spot where the Digimon arrived. He nodded and looked at Agumon worried.

"What about Alphamon? Any sign of him?" Tai asked making Izzy nod and show two photos side by side but the one on the right was a map of the Digital World instead.

"Yes, you see there's a certain data signature given off by Alphamon. And it appeared here this morning." Izzy said pointing at a part of the Digital World enhancing it to show a small village in its place, more specifically: Deckerdramon's village. "You should go check it out in the morning Tai, there's a chance this is where he resides."

* * *

"What are we doing here Tai?" Agumon asked as the duo walked into the village looking at all the dragon-like Digimon running around playing or talking before noticing the gigantic figure in the water that was Deckerdramon. Tai walked up to the lake while Agumon got taken by several In-training Digimon wanting to play.

"Excuse me, my name is Tai Kamiya and I'm looking for the Digimon in charge here." Deckerdramon looked in his direction and recognized his last name but still stayed quiet about it hoping for more information.

"That's me, my name is Deckerdramon. Can I help you in any way?"

"Yeah you could actually, I'm looking for someone...it's pretty important that I find them before something bad happens."

"Well if they reside in my village then I can call them for you, who is it?" Deckerdramon asked as Tai looked to see Agumon happily playing with the young Digimon worrying him if the Mega does live in this village.

"His name's Alphamon."

"Alphamon? Gigantic black and gold Mega Digimon?"

"Yeah!"

"Forgive me but if someone that big was here, wouldn't you have seen him already?" Tai slapped his forehead realizing that he was right beginning to turn around.

"Thank you, sorry for bothering-"

"But I never said he wasn't from here." Tai stopped as Agumon ran up to him hearing what Deckerdramon said.

"Tai these kids are so much fun come play!"

"Repeat that..."

"Alphamon is a Digimon I personally taught with his partner here as their mentor." Deckerdramon said making Agumon lose his happy demeanor as the two turned to look at him.

"So he does have a partner...what do you mean you taught them?!"

"I'm the one who helped the two of them to bond and grow closer as partners, they're my disciples young man." Tai and Agumon walked closer to them with fury in Agumon's eyes and curiosity in Tai's. "I recognize you Wargreymon. You're the one that formed Omnimon from the Royal Knights so your anger is expected."

"Are you kidding?! I'm ready to take him on!"

"Then relax and listen to me!" Deckerdramon's outburst surprised all the Digimon around them and made Agumon sit down from fear and shock. "You two are in more danger than you realize, Metalgarurumon as well. Your battle has been destined for all these millennia and the battle will be worse than you realize."

"H-How much worse?" Tai asked fearing his answer.

"The loser will die. There can only be one survivor in that battle but neither of you must come into contact with each other. Nobody will stop that battle, even though Omnimon is a fusion between you two...both of you will become eggs. Heed my warning: DO NOT MEET THEM." Deckerdramon said surprising the two as Tai imagined losing Agumon.

"Y-You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was, forgive me." Deckerdramon went underwater as Tai began to walk away with his eyes wide open.

* * *

(Tai POV)

I went back home immediately after hearing what Deckerdramon said and Agumon and I were locked in my room thinking about what's gonna happen. I took it worst of all...he's gonna die...my best friend's gonna die if he fights Alphamon. But as important as finding this guy is...looking for him is going to lead to his partner losing his best friend too and the same goes for Matt. I need to call somebody...I need to call Sora. So I took out my phone and called her hoping for her to pick up. Please pick up.

"Hello?" Thank god!

"S-Sora..."

"Tai? What's wrong?"

"Can you come over please? I really need you right now." Oh shit did I really just say that?!

"Yeah! I'll be there soon! Should I bring Biyomon too?"

"Definitely, Agumon would need her comfort too." I hung up and waited for her to arrive, I hope she gets here soon.

* * *

"Tai?" I heard knocking on my bedroom door and I opened it to see Sora and Biyomon looking worried. "What is it?" The two walked inside and I locked the door behind them putting my back on the door and sliding down it.

"We need to keep him away from Alphamon as possible." I pointed to Agumon making Biyomon walk over to him and wrap a wing around him.

"Tai what is it?" Sora knelt over to me and I looked at her while Biyomon asked Agumon the same question.

"Agumon what's wrong?"

"If I fight Alphamon as Omnimon..."

"Either he dies...or Agumon and Gabumon die..."

"What?!"

"We went to a village today where Alphamon's signature was found...and there we found a Digimon who knew about this. He told us that that fight will only have one outcome...and it's that." I said hiding my head in my hands before I felt arms wrap around me and a sudden warm feeling.

"It's okay...we won't lose Agumon that easily. I promise you, we won't let that happen. And no matter what I'm here for you." I took my hands off my face and wrapped my arms around Sora too as I saw Biyomon doing the same to Agumon. We broke our hug and I looked into her maroon eyes smiling.

"Thank you Sora, I really appreciate it." She closed her eyes and smiled back at me. Next thing I know I felt my face moving closer to hers and hers moving closer to mine until...

* * *

(Kari POV)

"Saturday night then? Yeah I'm free, yeah I'll be there bye." I was sitting on the couch after Sora went into Tai's room and I took the time to call Yuto and see how he was...and then that turned into setting up a date for Saturday. I mean it's not a date! We're just two friends going out on Saturday...but of course I forgot my mom was in the room.

"So who was it on the phone? T.K?"

"Umm no. Mom I told you already about his secret girlfriend."

"Well it's not exactly secret if you told me." She raised her finger making me laugh and smile.

"Well...it's a friend of mine his name is Yuto."

"Oh what a cute name. So your father and I are meeting him Saturday then?"

"What?!"

"I'm just asking, I mean isn't it important for a mother to meet her daughter's new boyfriend?" She patted my head and smiled making me sigh and give up knowing that this is gonna be better than Tai thinking I'm dating T.K...wait better?! I mean worse! And speaking of Tai right after my mom said that, we heard a scream come from his room and it sounded like a mix of his voice and Sora's. And like two seconds later she walked out of his room with her face as red as her crest and walked out of the apartment with Biyomon close behind. "Ummm what happened?"

"I dunno. Tai what happened?" I walked into his room to see Tai sitting on the floor with his face just as red as Sora's and Agumon looking completely shocked.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-We..."

"Tai and Sora kissed!" Agumon yelled making my mom drop the house phone and made me fall on my butt and you could even hear Gatomon falling in my room.

"THEY WHAT?!"


	8. Kari and Yuto

(Yuto POV)

Oh man I'm running so late! It's Saturday night and I'm late to get ready to go see Kari! I was running to the restaurant I promised to meet her at and oh boy she's probably gonna be so mad! My hair's soaking wet still, my shirt's a mess, I don't even remember if I put my Digivice in my pocket! But next thing I knew, I ran into someone...I gotta stop doing that.

"I'm so sorry dude!"

"Nah don't worry about it-Yuto?"

"Davis?" No way, Davis Motomiya? This joker? "What's up man?"

"Nothing much, where you headed in such a rush?"

"I'm going to meet someone, and I'm running so late! Sorry dude I'll see you later!" I ran past Davis but I did notice something while I ran away: there was a small blue dragon near him...don't tell me HE'S one too?!

* * *

"Kari? I'm so sorry I'm late." I walked into the restaurant to see Kari wearing a light pink top with white pants waiting by the door fixing her amazing brown hair...she really looked beautiful today.

"Actually you're early." I looked at my phone hearing her say that and I saw it was 7:50 not 8...WOW I was in such a rush for almost nothing.

"Wow and to think I came running, literally." I said sighing waiting for our table to be ready. I used my phone screen as a mirror and I tried fixing my hair by pushing it up with my hand. But no dice. But for some reason Kari decided to do it herself and fix it for me.

"There, now you look handsome."

"NOW? Wow I'm offended, so I'm ugly every other day of the week? I'm hurt Kamiya, that really hurt." I said jokingly walking out the door before walking back in watching Kari laugh...she really has a nice smile and laugh.

"Excuse me your table is ready."

* * *

(Kari POV)

We ordered our food and our drinks arrived and I was telling Yuto the story of a few days ago. He almost choked on his drink when I told him what happened to Tai and Sora making him laugh.

"Waitwaitwait, your brother and his best friend kissed and he was there like a statue for half an hour after they did?! That's insane." He buried his face in his hand laughing while I continued telling him the aftermath.

"Yeah, then I called her and oh my god she was so embarrassed."

"What happened between them anyway that made it so shocking?" Yuto asked taking another sip of his soda while I began to think back.

"Well...they've known each other for A LOOOONG TIME. One time Tai accidentally insulted her and that took a long time to apologize. Then after our first adventure in the Digital World he got her a nice little hairpin for her birthday and she got offended thinking it was something about her hair. Then he said why would it matter if she always hides it under the hats she used to wear and then he wrote an apology email to her since she was ignoring him the whole time. She forgave him after that but he wasn't going to send it."

"Wait then how did she get it if he wasn't going to send it?" I took a sip of my lemonade moving my eyes away from him as he asked that question. "You didn't...no way you're so evil." He began to laugh slapping his knee when he figured out why I didn't give him an answer.

"Hey! If I didn't do it then who would?!"

"Then what else? That seems like too big a margin in between for them to feel so awkward like that."

"Yeah well during my second Adventure to the Digital World a few years ago, she got some feelings for a friend of ours Matt and they started dating I'd say around the end of the school year two years ago. They would've been two years on their graduation day but he cheated on her at one of his concerts. So she dumped him and Tai was there for her the whole time." I said telling him what happened between Sora and Matt and his attitude went from happy and curious to disgusted.

"Wait he cheated?"

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"I hate cheaters."

"You've been cheated on before?"

"Both my past girlfriends." He said raising two fingers sighing. Wow why would anybody cheat on him, he's absolutely amazing...wait I never said that!

"How about we move past the whole relationship thing: how's Dorumon?"

"He's just fine, he's chilling at home after we got some new information a few days ago and it's...it's not good..." Our food arrived and we started eating while Yuto took a pause in his sentence...is he okay? "...Kari you need to do me a favor and tell the other Digidestined something important, it's literally life or death if you don't tell them."

"What is it?"

"When you dropped me off at my house a few days ago, we had a visitor. It was a little Digimon known as Hackmon and it turned out that he's a Royal Knight, Jesmon."

"Jesmon? What about him?"

"The remaining Royal Knights are coming back, and he doesn't think they're going to be the good guys anymore...and what's worse is that he told us the complete opposite of what Deckerdramon said. Alphamon and Omnimon have to fight, otherwise we won't stand a chance when they do." Is he kidding right now? Just a couple of days ago he was upset that he might lose Dorumon and now he's telling me they have to fight when Deckerdramon said not to.

"What does the two of them fighting have to do with the other?! One doesn't coincide with the other."

"Hackmon promised they would be fine, but think about what happened between your brother and Sora. That came from tension and the more tension there is the worse it could be in a battle against eight Mega-levels. I think what Hackmon meant was that the two of them need to get it out of their systems, I don't know how he'll do it but I'm sure he can think of something to keep Dorumon and Omnimon alright." I trust Yuto but can Jesmon really stop this? If Yuto trusts him then I'm pretty sure I can too.

"Alright then but are you really sure you want this to happen? Think about Dorumon..."

"I know...but Dorumon said it himself, if it's for the sake of the Digital World he'd do it."

* * *

We finished our dinner and we were walking back to my house. Again: he didn't have to it. But we were talking about what we were going to do when school starts in about a month. He was on the same boat as me since he didn't know what to do either. We walked upstairs and he got a call from his parents so we stopped so he could talk to them.

"Yeah mom, yeah don't worry I'll be home in about half an hour. I promise you I'll be there soon, yeah don't worry...no mom we didn't! Bye mom!" He hung up the phone turning beet red near the end there making me laugh.

"What did she ask?"

"Don't worry about it, it's just my mom being a mom." We kept walking until we reached the apartment door while I started to take out my keys. "I had a good time tonight, even though I almost died because of how much you made me laugh almost making me choke."

"Yeah well I had a fun time too...are you sure Dorumon wants this to happen?"

"Not right now but just tell the others what I told you...goodnight Kari."

"Goodnight Yuto." I reached out for a goodbye hug and he returned the hug but at that moment we heard the door open and the two of us turned to see my parents standing in the doorway smiling.

"Why hello you must be Yuto." Oh no...DAD started talking this could be bad.

"Um yes sir, Yuto Hojo." Hojo huh? So that's his last name.

"Well I'm Yuuko Kamiya, Kari's mother."

"I'm Susumu, Kari's old man." I was embarrassed watching my parents introduce themselves to Yuto and seeing them shake his hand. "Are you leaving now?"

"Um I was, I told my mom I'd be home in about half an hour."

"I see, well then give your mother a call and tell her you'll be a bit late. Come inside so we can get to know you better!" WAIT WHAT DID MOM JUST SAY?!

* * *

(Yuto POV)

Wow...this is...wow. I've been here for about twenty minutes and I feel like I'm getting interrogated by her parents.

"What are your parents name by the way?" Susumu asked as Yuuko handed me a glass of water.

"Oh my father's name is Eiji and my mother's name is similar to yours Mrs. Kamiya, but instead of Yuuko it's Yuuki."

"Yuuki? How nice."

"What do they do?"

"My dad's an accountant for an electronics company and my mom owns her own restaurant in downtown Tokyo."

"Ohhh that sounds cool, your mom owns a restaurant?"

"Yeah, it's a family restaurant that my grandparents started. My grandma and grandpa got too old so they left it to my mom." While I told them this, the Kamiyas' eyes started to light up...wow is it that surprising? "It's a pizzeria based off Italian recipes my grandpa learned in the sixties when he and my grandma lived there for a decade or so."

"Wow we should go there one day. Is it good?"

"Well I can't tell you that, I'd be biased."

"But really downtown? Your mom must get a lot of business."

"She does, she comes home late a lot but she does come back with food from the restaurant when she doesn't. And when it's a night when my dad and I are home with nothing made, she sends us some dinner with her sister who lives next door to us."

"It sounds like you have a very nice mother. So Yuto tell me honestly, do you like my daughter?" Yuuko asked making me sigh and think about it. Am I going to lie to her parents when she's sitting right there currently ripping a pillow apart with her teeth. Well I'm not gonna lie... "Do you like my daughter in any way?"

"Yes ma'am. I think your daughter's an amazing person and an incredible friend. But romantically...I'm not going to say yes but I'm not going to say no, we'll see how everything goes." I moved my eyes to the left to see her reaction to what I said. And wow, her face was absolutely red and the pillow was just out of her hands and mouth.

"Well that's nice to hear, it's getting pretty late now. Are you going to be leaving soon Yuto?" Susumu asked as I looked at my phone to see that it was almost 10.

"Yeah actually I should, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya."

"Bye Yuto!"

"We hope to see you again soon!" I walked out the door with Kari right behind me and we walked out the door with her closing it grabbing my arm.

"I-I-I'm so sorry about that! I didn't know they would-"

"Kari it's okay. Your parents were pretty cool."

"O-Oh. W-Well...goodnight. And by the way, I think the same about you." I smiled as she looked down trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"Hey Kari I wanna tell you something before I leave." She looked up confused and I lifted her head up slightly with my hands and moved my face closer to hers until our lips touched.

(Kari POV)

No way is he really...oh my god! I didn't know what to do so I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss for what seemed like forever until we broke apart.

"Goodnight Kari."

"Goodnight Yuto." We smiled at each other and gave each other one more peck until he walked away headed for the stairs. I opened the door and I saw my parents there smiling at me...THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THEY SAW THAT.

"So should we start calling him our son-in-law?" THEY DID! AW MAN!


	9. Tai and Sora

(Tai POV)

I walked out of my room finally giving up on trying to call Sora, I've been calling her all day and no answer. Same goes for texts too, I've sent her who knows how many every hour and nothing. But what I saw was pretty weird, my parents were smiling while Kari hid her face in a couch cushion.

"Uh did I miss something?" I asked walking up to the three making Kari take her face out of the couch cushion showing me that it was red as hell...was she embarrassed about something?

"Oh your new brother-in-law was just here so you missed meeting him." Dad said laughing as Kari put her face back in the couch confusing me.

"I've met T.K. before, I've known him for years."

"T.K? He and your sister aren't together. His name is Yuto."

"And he's a bright and nice young man, you should've met him." Yuto? Who the hell is that? And when mom said that, oh boy Kari screamed so loud it sounded like she was right next to my ear. "Oh don't be so dramatic."

"What happened?"

"Oh no we just saw them kissing outside that's why she's acting like this." Okay now I'm confused.

* * *

I woke up the next morning after spending the night thinking about everything that's going on right now. So a quick run down: new Alphamon in town and he has a partner meaning another Digidestined. Sora and I kissed two days ago and she's been ignoring me since. And now not only did I just find out last night that Kari and T.K. aren't dating, she has a totally new boyfriend that was HERE last night and I didn't get to meet him. WOW did I leave anything out? Oh yeah, if Agumon fights Alphamon he's going to die. So there's THAT.

"Tai come eat breakfast!" Agumon and I jumped out of bed and we went to the living room to see Kari, Gatomon, and my dad eating breakfast while my mom served me and Agumon ours...god I hope she didn't do one of her, quote on quote, "healthy" breakfasts.

"Hey Kari congrats on the new boyfriend!" Agumon sat next to Kari and after saying that, she facepalmed sighing heavily and kept eating.

"I'm surprised they didn't start dating sooner." Gatomon said getting a mouthful of rice making Kari grab her tail and squeeze it making her yowl in pain. And right after that Mom finally came with a bowl of rice and some grilled fish for both of us...thank god, it's grandma's recipe.

"So Tai any word from Sora?" Mom asked sitting down eating her breakfast too.

"Not at all, I was going to go by her house later and try to fix everything." I said eating a mouthful of rice as Kari stood up to put her now empty bowl in the sink. And right as she began to wash it, her phone started ringing on the table making Dad pick it up and see who it was.

"Who is it dad?"

"It's Yuto! Hello? And good morning to you too!" Kari tried to hurry up washing her bowl as Dad starting talking to her new boyfriend on the phone. "We're just having breakfast right now...oh they do huh? Great then we'll see you there tonight!" Kari managed to finish and ran back to the table to get her phone back from Dad, too bad her boyfriend had just ended the call.

"What did he want?!" Kari's face was red again as she looked at Dad in shock and confusion.

"His parents invited us to dinner at their place tonight at 8. They're apparently looking forward to meeting us. So Tai if you do go to Sora's, please try being early so we don't make them wait." Wow, this is just wonderful.

* * *

Around 2 I decided to go to Sora's apartment and on my way there I passed by a flower shop and decided to buy some for her. I kept walking with the flowers in my hand I was trying to think about what to tell her when I get there. I got to her apartment I knocked on the door and almost immediately Mrs. Takenouchi opened the door surprised to see me.

"Oh Tai hello."

"Hi Mrs. Takenouchi, is Sora home?"

"Sorry Tai she stepped out a few hours ago to run some errands, she should be home soon though so come in." I walked into the traditional looking apartment and handed her the flowers. "Wow these are lovely."

"They're for you and Sora."

"Why thank you, have a seat." I sat down on the floor while Mrs. Takenouchi grabbed a vase and started working on the flowers I brought them. "Sora told me what happened..." Oh no.

"She did?"

"Yes, and to be frank: I'm not surprised. For as long as you two have known each other you always caught her attention." Wait what?! "I remember the day she met you, she came home all happy and I remember her coming up to me yelling 'Mom! I meet the funniest boy today, his name is Tai Kamiya!' And then she kept going on about you more and more even through middle school. Even when she complained about you, she always kept the loving smile even when she called you 'Stupid Tai.' And before she started dating Matt, I remember her even thinking about you when she talked to me about it. Then when they were dating even when she went on about Matt, she went on about you more than him. While it's not my place to say tell you this, but I do believe she holds you closer to her heart than anyone else." I sat there, completely dumbfounded by everything she had just told me. Right before I could say anything, the door opened and Sora and Biyomon walked in with bags in her hands.

"Mom I'm ho-" She walked up to us greeting her mom before noticing me on the floor stopping mid-sentence. "O-Oh hi Tai."

"Hey Sora."

"I think I'm going to help your mom out." Biyomon walked over to Mrs. Takenouchi who was motioning to Sora to talk to me. Instead she just sighed and walked into her room making Mrs. Takenouchi try to stand. Instead I raised my hand and got up instead.

"Don't worry Mrs. Takenouchi I got it." I walked to the room and opened the door to see no sign of her at all. But there was a huge lump on her bed under her blanket so I walked over and I sat down on her bed. "Well might as well make myself comfortable. Oh man my feet hurt, I should take my shoes off." I started taking off my shoes and I felt the lump move and I laid down next to it. "Ahhh, maybe my socks too." I started reaching for my socks to take them off and Sora burst out from the covers slapping my chest.

"Okay okay I'll talk to you! Jeez just keep them on before you stink up my room more!" I laughed hearing her say that plugging her nose. Then again with how much perfume she has in her room, she's complaining about me taking off my socks?! "What is it?"

"I just want to talk, you've been ignoring me since we...you know..."

"Yeah, I noticed from how much my phone was blowing up yesterday." She went back under the blanket and it took almost everything inside me not to snap and leave.

"Look! It's just...I don't know what came over me to lean in for it. Since we were kids you've been one of my best friends and I've always counted on you for everything. And you want me to be honest with you? I've never had a girlfriend or ever felt anything for anyone else because nobody's ever going to be better than you!" I didn't know what I was saying at this point. "Only one girl's ever had my attention and that's you. Not Mimi, not Meiko, just you. If you really don't want me to be here then I'll go, I don't want to bother you anymore." And I did just that: I got up and put on my shoes and I started walking to the door. I had no idea what I had just told her but I'm glad I did. But right as I got to the door...

"Tai wait." I turned around to see what she wanted and next thing I know I was pushed onto the door with her smashing her lips on mine. I didn't know what to do but what I felt like I should do and that was put my hands on her waist and return the kiss. We stood there for several minutes until we stopped to get some air.

"You've never bothered me, and there's only one guy who I can never be mad or upset at, only happy with...and that's you. Don't you get it Tai?" She ran her hands through my hair keeping her forehead on mine keeping eye contact. "You've always been there for me and I can always count on you...I don't like you. I love you." I-I couldn't believe it...but I only had one thing to do and say.

"I love you too...I always have." I pulled her in for another kiss and I couldn't put into words what I felt at that moment...just: pure happiness.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

It reached nighttime and the Kamiyas plus Sora were on their way to Yuto's apartment. After Tai and Sora finished their moment at her apartment, the two went back to the Kamiya Residence where they told all of them the news of their new relationship and Kari even managed to convince Yuto to leave one more seat at their table for Sora to join them that night. They went up the elevator and as they neared the apartment door, Susumu and Tai began to drool smelling the food making the women laugh. They reached the door and Kari knocked on it breathing in with her heart racing. She took one last look fixing her pink top and brushing her jeans hoping to make a good impression.

'Oh boy...I hope this ends well.' She breathed in hearing the door unlock and a woman with long blue hair wearing a purple dress shirt and black dress pants opened the door smiling seeing the group.

"Hello I'm Yuuki, Yuto's mother. You must be Kari, you're absolutely beautiful. And you must be the Kamiyas, welcome." Yuuki said leading the group inside with Kari blushing at her compliment and they saw a raven haired man putting several bowls, plates, and cups on the table that had several dishes filled with food.

"Oh hello. I'm Eiji, his father. And you're the young lady my son's been talking about? It's a pleasure to meet you. Yuto! They're here!"

"Have a seat please." Susumu and Eiji sat and the edge of the table with Yuuko and Yuuki sitting next to their respective husbands with two seats next to each of them. Sora took a seat next to Yuuko and Kari left the seat next to Yuuki open for her boyfriend but Tai stayed standing hearing a door open. Yuto walked up to the table fixing his black shirt and made immediate eye contact with the leader of the Digidestined.

"Oh, you must be Tai."

"And I'm guessing you're Yuto."


	10. The Reveal

(Third Person POV)

" **Giga Blaster!** "

" **Grade Slash!** "

MetalGreymon and Grademon were currently facing a DarkTyrannomon and a Spinomon with Tai and Yuto behind them with their clothes ripped.

"GET THEM YOU TWO!"

* * *

(Earlier that night)

"Oh, you must be Tai."

"And I'm guessing you're Yuto." The two were staring at each other worrying Kari making her get ready to get up until suddenly a familiar purple dragon jumped in between them.

"And I'm Dorumon!"

"Dorumon what are you doing bud?" Yuto asked crouching down to look at his partner as Tai looked shocked seeing the small Digimon.

"What? Mom said I could join tonight." Dorumon said going over to the table and smiled at everyone next to Yuuki making them all laugh.

"Oh your son has a Digimon too?" Susumu asked as Dorumon walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Yeah, he's been a member of our family for a few years now." Eiji said as Dorumon greeted Yuuko and sat down next to him and Yuuki.

"He's wonderful."

"He's like a second son to us, that's why he calls us Mom and Dad."

"You're a Digidestined?" Tai asked with a bead of sweat falling down his face looking at Yuto.

"Yeah. I know you are too, Kari told me." Tai moved his head shooting a glare at his little sister who sheepishly waved at him.

"Come on Tai let's eat. Please?" Sora asked looking at Tai making him sigh and take his seat next to his girlfriend and Yuto took his next to his. Dinner started that night and the parents had their own conversations while the Digidestined talked calmly with Tai still looking at Yuto.

"So how did you two get together anyway?" Tai asked stuffing his mouth with pasta making Kari laugh sheepishly catching the attention of their parents as well.

"Yeah I'm curious as well."

"Me too."

"O-Oh well..." Kari felt something grab her hand and looked down to see Yuto's hand in hers with his thumb rubbing the back of her hand. "That night that I said I went out with T.K. to the movies, I actually went to a party that a friend of mine had at her house and it just so happens Yuto was there too."

"And I got bored about an hour into the party so I decided to sneak out early. And on my way out I accidentally bumped into her."

"I bumped into you actually."

"We bumped into EACH OTHER, and then we started walking around talking. We've actually had the same class together for the past three years, we just never talked to each other...and it was a bit awkward when we started talking." Yuto said continuing the story as he and Kari laughed sheepishly remembering their first conversation.

"How so?"

"Well for one she didn't recognize me without my glasses and bedhead."

"And he called me Carrey." The adults and Sora laughed hearing that while Tai texted Davis under the table saying he'll kill him for lying to him.

"You wear glasses Yuto?" Susumu asked taking a sip of his wine making Yuto nod and pull them out of his shirt pocket.

"Yeah, my vision is decent but it still gets blurry sometimes so I use my glasses for school and when I need them."

"Oh I see."

"So we decided to leave the party together and we spent about two hours, maybe almost three in an arcade and then I took her home."

"And that's when nosy over there saw us apparently." Kari said pointing at Sora making her smile and wink at them. "Then we met up at the waterfront the next day and then we went out on a date on last night, that's when he met my parents and when we officially started dating."

"Interesting, very high school." Eiji said making Yuuki slap his arm as Dorumon walked over to Tai sniffing him.

"You smell familiar."

"Dorumon!"

"What he does!" Dorumon said as Yuto pulled him by the tail next to him to scold him.

"Well Tai and I have our own Digimon too. Mine is Biyomon and Tai's is Agumon." Sora said clearing the air surprising Yuuki and Eiji.

"So all four of you have one? Wow what a small world." The night continued with conversation after conversation until the food was gone and they ate their dessert as well until the group was all sitting with the living room telling funny stories.

"-and then my boss forgot to pick up the mail while he tested a new Virtual Reality system we have in the works and he slips on it! He falls and then he spills the bottle of tea he had on himself and he takes off the headset thinking for the rest of the day he fell so hard and pissed himself!" Eiji and Susumu laughed at his story while Kari and Yuto sat with Sora and Tai channel surfing. But then they stopped when they got to the news to see two Dinosaur Digimon attacking the Rainbow Bridge.

"What the? What are those?"

"A Spinomon and DarkTyrannomon! Sorry but we gotta handle this!" Sora said as the four of them plus Dorumon ran out the door leaving the adults there looking at the Television.

"This is our life now huh?"

"We don't mind, we know our kids are gonna be alright. They always are." Yuuko said smiling to Yuuki making her smile back.

* * *

"Agumon, Gatomon meet us by the water!"

"Biyomon head to Rainbow Bridge!" Kari and Sora called their houses with their Digimon answering as Tai and Yuto got their Digivices ready.

"If I get him to Digivolve from here then I can get Greymon and Gatomon here quick." Tai said raising his Digivice as an orange light shot from it and flew away from them.

"Dorumon get ready!"

"Right! **Dorumon digivolve to Reptiledramon!** " Dorumon ran in front of the four of them and Digivolved to Reptiledramon, he stopped and Yuto jumped on his back motioning for the others to jump on as well.

"Come on! Reptiledramon is can get us there in a matter of minutes!" The three jumped on Reptiledramon's back and he took off running with the three not used to riding on him holding on tightly. They arrived at the bridge to see Spinomon and DarkTyrannomon shooting fire at the bridge hitting the cables. "Oh no, Reptiledramon you better digivolve again!" The four jumped off the Digimon as he jumped up glowing yellow.

" **Reptiledramon digivolve to Grademon!** " Grademon appeared from the light and disappeared until he was in front of DarkTyrannomon punching him and then kicking Spinomon in the underbelly.

"Tai!" The four turned around to see Greymon and Gatomon running up to them and Biyomon flying next to them.

"Biyomon you gotta join them!"

"Right! **Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!** " Biyomon flew up and Birdramon came down heading to DarkTyrannomon.

"Greymon join them!"

"You too Gatomon!" Greymon ran to DarkTyrannomon tackling it and Gatomon jumped to Grademon to help him fight Spinomon.

"Glad you could join us, tonight's special-"

"Is a can of whoop-ass!" Greymon said finishing Grademon's sentence. He spun hitting DarkTyrannomon with his tail as Birdramon grabbed it by the shoulders and threw it into the water. Meanwhile Gatomon was punching Spinomon barely fazing it until it began to charge up a blue fire in its mouth. Right as it fired it, Grademon jumped in front of the Cat Digimon blocking the attack with his swords.

"You okay there?"

"Yeah! But I don't think I can handle him at my current level...Kari!"

"Right! **Digi-Armor Energize!** "

" **Gatomon Armor Digivolve to Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!** " Gatomon became Nefertimon and flew around Spinomon confusing it as Grademon cooled his swords down in the water. " **Rosetta Stone!** "

" **Meteor Wing!** "

" **Nova Blast!** "

"...and here I am missing all the action by doing this." Grademon sighed dropping his head seeing Nefertimon hit Spinomon directly with a stone tablet shot from her back and watch DarkTyrannomon collapse being hit by Greymon and Birdramon's attacks.

" **Blue Prominence!** "

" **Fire Blast!** " Birdramon and Greymon roared getting hit by DarkTyrannomon's attack as Spinomon fired another flamethrower at Nefertimon making her yell in pain. Grademon ran at Spinomon to get revenge for what he did to Nefertimon but the Dinosaur Digimon swiped his tail at him sending him crashing into the bridge. He turned his attention to their partners on the shore as the blades on its back began to come off.

" **Sonic Slash Rain!** " The blades shot at the four making Tai hold Sora and Yuto do the same for Kari catching the attention of their partners.

"TAI!"

"YUTO!" Grademon and Greymon ran in front of them and tried blocking as many of the blades as possible. The smallest ones still shot past the two Digimon and started shredding the boys' clothes. When it ended the two Digimon fell to their knees after sustaining so much damage. "A-Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah Grademon we're fine." Yuto winced as they stood up to see Birdramon and Nefertimon try taking on Spinomon themselves only to be hit so hard they reverted back to their previous forms.

"Tai...we need to kick it up a notch." Greymon said standing up making Tai nod and take out his Digivice.

"Do it!"

" **Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon!** " Greymon grew becoming MetalGreymon as Grademon stood up taking his swords out. " **Giga Blaster!** "

" **Grade Slash!** "

"GET THEM YOU TWO!" MetalGreymon fired the missiles from his chest hitting Spinomon as Grademon slashed DarkTyrannomon turning it into data leaving the two of them to deal with Spinomon. "DIGIVOLVE ONE MORE TIME!"

" **Grademon digivolve to Alphamon!** "

" **MetalGreymon digivolve to WarGreymon!** " MetalGreymon began to shrink in size as Grademon grew instead until Alphamon and WarGreymon were left in their place shocking Tai making him look at Yuto.

"No way...you two are..."

" **Great Tornado!** " WarGreymon put his Dramon Destroyers together and began to spin flying into Spinomon sending him towards Alphamon who was charging up the last attack.

" **Soul Digitalization!** " He fired the green blast from the circle again destroying Spinomon leaving only the two Megas looking at each other. "WarGreymon..."

"Alphamon..."

"It's been a long time old friend."

"I agree." WarGreymon and Alphamon stayed looking at each other until their Digivolutions ended reverting them back to Dorimon and Koromon.

"You're Alphamon's partner?" Tai and Sora asked making Yuto look at them nodding. Before anything else could happen, a missile suddenly appeared flying at the two In-training Digimon making Tai and Yuto grab them and pull them away. When the smoke turned into ice all of them minus Yuto and Dorimon realized who fired that attack...they all looked behind them to see MetalGarurumon and Matt walking up to them.

"One more time, it's the only way to stop this." MetalGarurumon readied one more attack aiming it at Yuto and Dorimon angering Tai and Koromon. Then all of a sudden a familiar white knight Digimon appeared in front of them. "Jesmon?!"

"Let's go!" Jesmon turned around and grabbed all of them plus the currently unconscious Biyomon and Gatomon and disappeared angering Matt.

"Goddammit!"


	11. Dealing with Matt

(Tai POV)

Jesmon took us far away from Matt and turned back into Hackmon on top of our old High School and told us everything...the Royal Knights, Omnimon and Alphamon needing to fight, and then there was something else he began to tell us.

"So Deckerdramon doesn't know what stopped their first battle?" Hackmon asked making me, Kari, and Yuto shake our heads making him sigh. "I'm afraid I can't answer it either I should get going, I need to back and look for something important. Remember, we have about 12 days." Hackmon vanished leaving just the eight of us on the roof.

"So what was all of that anyway? Who tried to kill us?" Yuto asked looking at Dorimon and Koromon who were just sitting there quietly.

"My ex..."

"Matt." Sora and I looked at each other and then back at the small purple fluff ball that was Dorimon. Why would Matt do that? I need to figure this out soon, we only have TWELVE days until the Royal Knights come back.

"Oh...Kari told me about him. But Tai what are we going to do? Without the other half of Omnimon we can't get this fight out of the way." He was right, and I agree with him and Hackmon...but at the same time I don't want Koromon to die and just by looking at my sister's boyfriend...he doesn't want to lose his partner either. "Twelve days huh? Well?" I looked at him and Koromon thinking about what to do.

"Well...I think it should happen. But the last fight involving an Alphamon almost destroyed the Waterfront...we need somewhere remote where no damage can be done."

"But when?"

"The day before...so that way we can go right from the fight to dealing with the Royal Knights."

* * *

We had made it back to Yuto's and there we had to help my parents out since all of them got a little tipsy on wine so Sora, Kari, and I helped them back home. And since it was already pretty late, Sora decided to stay the night. Right now it was about 7 in the morning and I was gonna go look for Matt and clear up everything but I decided just to stay in bed with Sora a little longer.

"Good morning." I felt her move in my arms and I looked to see her smiling and I planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "Sleep well?"

"With you next to me? Definitely. I gotta go deal with Matt today." As much as it pained me to tell her that, she knew I was right and even then I could tell mentioning him was bothering her.

"Alright, do you want me to go with you?"

"No I'm fine, you know I can handle him."

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't do anything stupid Tai." I chuckled at her comment and kissed her smiling.

"Don't worry babe, I got this. Besides I'm going with Davis and Yuto so I promise nothing's gonna happen." She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped my chest before cuddling up to me.

"Just don't make that fight happen now, remember what you two agreed on." Yeah...how could I forget? "Now can we sleep for a bit longer? I'm still pretty tired."

* * *

At 3 the three of us made it to the concert stage that Matt's band was playing at. Luckily T.K. hooked us up and he managed to sneak us in backstage. We waited for Matt to finish his last song and we took the time to bring T.K. up to speed on our whole situation.

"So one way or another, this doesn't happen or if Jesmon doesn't get his plan done in time: we're fucked?" T.K. asked as we finished telling him everything we know and all three of us nodded with Yuto and I nodding especially. "Great...we're screwed."

"We got this, don't worry." Davis said patting T.K.'s shoulder before the music stopped and all of use turned to see Matt and Gabumon walking towards us.

"What are YOU doing here?" Matt asked looking at us and I could tell the venom was being directed specifically at my little sister's boyfriend.

"Matt we need to-"

"Get him out of here, I'd rather not have my partner die because of him." Matt said one more time surprising even T.K. and I could tell it from his shocked expression.

"Matt, you need to-"

"Tai I'm serious get him out of here before I-" That was it I had enough. What I did wasn't just for being a dick to Yuto, he's not listening to the situation, he's being a total ass, and for what he did to Sora. So I did the only thing I could do in the moment and I punched him in the face and it wasn't soft...my wrist really hurt. He fell backwards cupping his cheek just looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Before you what?! That's Kari's boyfriend you're threatening and he's a good guy! Matt we're in serious danger here! Imagine eight Mega-Level Digimon, all on the same level as Omnimon if not stronger coming to kill us! That's our current problem and we need Gabumon to help us solve it!" I grabbed him by the collar and tried showing the gravity of the situation to him but I don't think it was getting to him.

"Me why?"

"TEN days, we'll send you the coordinates in TEN days, meet us in a remote part of the Digital World. Nothing'll happen to Gabumon or Agumon, but if we don't handle this the way Hackmon wants...then we might die."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm being courageous enough to try. I recommend you do the same." I let go of his collar dropping him to the floor and I walked out followed by Yuto and Davis who were just there absolutely shocked.

"T-Tai what was all that about?" Yuto asked finally as we walked through a park on the way back home.

"I'm just tired of his bullshit...something was just telling him to sock him in the face so I did. And right now you make my little sister happy, I'm not gonna let anyone threaten you if you're her happiness." I kept walking and the two of them stayed close behind me as I took the time of the walk back to calm down.

* * *

After walking back home, I left the boys behind and I went to Sora and her Mom's to go see her and tell her how everything went. I made it to the door and Mrs. Takenouchi was already on her way out and boy did she look happy to see me.

"Oh Tai! How are you?"

"Just fine Mrs. Takenouchi, is Sora still home?"

"Yes she's in the shower right now. Just make yourself at home." I walked inside and locked the door seeing Sora's room was wide open. I went inside and laid down on her bed closing my eyes trying to think about what to do. A few minutes later I heard a small yelp and I saw Sora with a towel on walking into the room surprised to see me.

"How long have you been here?!"

"Maybe like 5 or so minutes, we talked to Matt."

"And? How'd it go?"

"Well...he saw Yuto, started making threats and I punched him."

"You punched Matt?!"

"For him and for you! Something told me to and I gave him a quick rundown of everything before just getting the hell out of there." She sat down next to me and began drying her hair with a second towel while I turned away from her so I can think some more. "I'm just tired of it you know? Everytime something like this happens it's always me and him at odds..."

"That's just how the two of you are, I was always worried that's how it might've been when he and I got together and now two years later here I am with you instead of him. You'll figure it out in the end, you always do." She said kissing my forehead before an idea popped into my head and I grabbed her by the arms pulling her closer to me and her towel off. "Tai!"

"Sora come on you know you want to."

"...fine...just don't try showing off or anything."

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Meanwhile up high on a mountain in the Digital World, a mechanical and sinister Dorumon with wings was looking up as pieces of data began to form into humanoid forms still only at the bottom.

"Yesss, return my friends. We will free the Digital World together!" The sinister Dorumon laughed before looking at a puddle next to him growling at his reflection. "And prepare yourself Dorumon...this will be fight you will never forget and I will be the one true leader of the Royal Knights!"


	12. The Miracle

(Yuto POV)

It had been three days since the thing with Matt and today I was going to the Digital World with Kari for a picnic with our Digimon...but all that was on my mind was the fight. One week, that's all we have. Oh boy...this is really messing with me.

"Yuto! Isn't your date with Kari now?" Mom asked knocking on my door while I finished getting ready with Dorumon.

"Yeah we're leaving now!"

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Kari and Yuto were in the Digital World laying down on a blanket while Dorumon slept with Gatomon next to him.

"Hey, babe...are you alright?" Kari asked looking up at Yuto who was looking at the sky lost in thought. He snapped out of it and rubbed the back of her head smiling at her.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About?"

"Next week, this is gonna be a crazy time."

"I know, but you have me and Tai has Sora to help out and there are our friends too...you can relax about it for the rest of today." Kari said grabbing her boyfriend's hand kissing his cheek smiling. He moved his fingers through her hair and closed his eyes beginning to sleep until all of a sudden he and Dorumon snapped up awake surprising the other two.

"Are you two alright?" Kari and Gatomon asked looking at the two of them as Yuto took out his digivice.

"What is this? I feel something weird..."

"I can sense something...coming this way." Dorumon said growling with his pupils becoming slits as the two of them looked around. All of a sudden a dark purple blur tackled Yuto sending him downhill and hitting Dorumon far away.

"Yuto!"

"Dorumon!"

"What are you?" Dorumon asked having his neck stepped on opening his eyes to see the mechanical dragon from before. The dragon brought his head close to Dorumon's growling and releasing steam from in between his blood red teeth and digging into him with his blood red nails.

"Don't recognize me? You and I go way back."

"WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"DexDorugamon...your other half." Dorumon gasped hearing what he said before DexDorugamon crushed his neck even more making him yell in pain. Then a quick blow to the side of his head knocked DexDorugamon off allowing Dorumon to breathe. "Who dares?"

"Hi there, my name's Gatomon." Gatomon said standing defensively in front of Dorumon staring down DexDorugamon.

" **Cannonball!** "

" **Metal Cannon!** " Dorumon jumped in front of Gatomon and charged up a metal ball in his mouth as DexDorugamon did the same and the two fired making the two spheres clash and release a loud clang hurting Gatomon's ears. The two ran at each other and Dorumon grunted as the air left his body being tackled in the stomach by his dark counterpart. DexDorugamon then swiped him with his tail sending the rookie into the air before doing it again sending him into the ground.

"You failure. You've failed to notice that I'm a Champion and you're just a rookie." DexDorugamon said flying in the air grabbing Gatomon and holding her up. "You lost the Dorugamon digivolutions for what? A yellow lizard and a yellow knight? I am the superior Dorumon and the superior Alphamon, you alone stand no chance against me, not even with this pussycat."

"Who said they were alone!?" The champion turned around to see Yuto holding his side and Kari with their Digivices ready in their hands. "Get him partner!"

" **Dorumon digivolve to Reptiledramon!** " Dorumon jumped out of the ground and landed as Reptiledramon growling at DexDorugamon. "Let's do this you evil bucket of bolts! **Ambush Crunch!** " Reptiledramon lunged at DexDorugamon biting him in the neck and stabbing him with his claws. He then threw him to the side and ran at him again glowing gold. " **Crash Charge!** " Reptiledramon then tackled him DexDorugamon cutting him making the virus Digimon roar in pain.

"You failure...when the Royal Knights return, I will take care of you myself. Right now I'm using far too much energy to bring them back." DexDorugamon growled staring at Reptiledramon before disappearing leaving the four there with Reptiledramon being the angriest.

"Try it you fake. I'll kill you with my own two hands." Reptiledramon said reverting back to Dorumon before walking up to Yuto and Kari with Gatomon. "So he's the other egg?"

"I guess so, you're nothing like him Deckerdramon was right. DAMN!" Yuto said smiling at his partner before falling to one knee clutching his side even more.

"Yuto!" Gatomon and Dorumon were shocked to see the teen's hand covered in blood as well as the side of his shirt.

"He cut me a bit when he hit me. I'll be fIIINE!" Yuto said clutching his side even more making the three help him up and reveal the three claw marks on his side.

* * *

" **Judgement of the Blade!** " Jesmon was currently in a dark cave and destroyed a wall with his swords revealing a golden orb of light from behind it. He grabbed it and reverted back to Hackmon smiling at it. "Found it, I have to get it to the Human World quick."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Odaiba, Davis and Veemon were playing a game of soccer together when Veemon suddenly stopped grabbing his head.

"What the? Davish something's wrong." Veemon said as Davis walked up to him confused.

"Was it something you ate?" Davis asked holding his partner in his arms while he held his head even more.

"It's a headache not a stomachache!" Veemon yelled before he let go of his head as old memories began to flood his head. "I...remember..."

"Remember what pal?"

"I remember everything. We need to find Hackmon!" Veemon yelled jumping out of his partner's arms.

"Hackmon? Why?"

"Magnamon's Tai and Yuto's solution to their fight!" Veemon yelled confusing Davis even more before the sky went red and a purple bee like Digimon flying towards them. But before it could attack the two, Jesmon appeared punching the Digimon in the head with the golden light still in his hands. "Good to see you pal!"

"So your memories returned?"

"You betcha!"

"Then use this while I handle TyrantKabuterimon!" Jesmon threw the light at Davis before tackling TyrantKabuterimon. Davis and Veemon looked inside the orb before it changed into the Golden Digiegg of Miracles.

"No way this is-"

"Davish! Let's go!"

"Right! **Golden Armor Energize!** " Davis extended his hand as Veemon jumped into the air making the Digiegg combine with him in a golden light.

" **Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve to Magnamon!** " The light dissipated to reveal Magnamon ready to fight. He flew up to Jesmon making the Royal Knight nod and prepare to fight. "Ready?"

"As always!" Jesmon blades began to glow as Magnamon's shoulderpads opened up aiming at TyrantKabuterimon who was currently on the floor. " **Judgement of the Sword!** " Jesmon slashed it multiple times before hitting it towards Magnamon who was glowing brightly.

" **Magna Blast!** " Magnamon fired several missiles from his armor hitting TyrantKabuterimon destroying it. The two Royal Knights looked at each other before shaking each other's hands.

"You know what we have to do."

"I know...we have seven days, we must be ready for their battle."

"Can someone fill me in as to why Magnamon's back? Or what this has to do with Tai and Yuto?" Davis asked confused as the two Royal Knights went back to their rookie forms with the Golden Digiegg going into Davis's D-3 turning it gold.

"Simple, I'm the one who stopped their fight the first time!" Veemon said raising his arms shocking Davis. "But don't tell them! We need them to fight full power!"

"Why?"

"Should they hold back expecting Magnamon, the virus inside each of them will consume them. That's the importance of their battle. Our battles inserted a virus in each of us suppressing our memories of the battle, but our leaders got it worse. Their viruses grew into one where if they don't get it out of their system with their battle: I'm afraid it'll be TEN Royal Knights we'll be doing battle with." Hackmon explained to Davis making him nod and look at his D-3.

"Alright then, you sure you can handle this responsibility bud?"

"They're my oldest friends, I'll do it for Agumon, Gabumon, and Dorumon even if it costs me my life."


	13. Fated Battle

(Tai POV)

A week flew by like nothing...today was the day. Agumon and I went into the Digital World by ourselves and went into the desert where we decided to hold the battle.

(Yuto POV)

This is it...judgement day. Dorumon and I went early into the Digital World and we spent some time together before headed to their arena, a desert in the far reaches of the Digital World where no signs of life exist.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

And so the stage was set, Tai and Agumon arrived in the desert at the same time Yuto and Dorumon did. A few minutes after their girlfriends and their Digimon did as well followed by Ken and Davis with Veemon, Wormmon. Then the last ones to arrive were Deckerdramon and Hackmon.

"Ready pal?" Yuto asked giving one last hug to Dorumon who returned it tightening the hug.

"I am."

"Agumon no matter what happens, you're my best friend." Tai embraced Agumon as well who returned the hug with tears in his eyes.

"And you're mine." They heard footsteps headed their way and the four turned to see Matt, Gabumon, T.K, and Patamon walking towards them.

"Ready?"

"I've always been." Gabumon said before the three Digimon walked away from the crowd with Dorumon on the opposite side of the other two.

"Go." Their partners said raising their Digivice unleashing a green, orange, and blue light that can be seen for miles. The orange and blue lights spun together into the sky as the green light went up by itself.

" **DORUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...** "

" **AGUMON WARP DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...** "

" **GABUMON WARP DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...** "

"Here we go." Deckerdramon said shielding the humans from the light minus the three Digimon's partners.

" **ALPHAMON/OMNIMON!** " The two Royal Knights appeared and prepared to fight when suddenly their eyes changed color to purple. And their partners felt this sudden change as well. But before they could yell anything, the two Digimon flew at each other delivering a powerful punch to each other with the shockwave knocking everyone down.

"Alphamon!"

"Omnimon what's wrong with you?!" Tai and Matt yelled seeing Omnimon kick Alphamon in the stomach before grabbing him and slamming him on the ground. Then right after Alphamon extended his arm firing a green laser hitting him in the head sending him flying up in the air. He flew up grabbing Omnimon by the leg and threw him into the ground hard creating a gigantic wall of sand. He then delivered several powerful punches to Omnimon's chest before being blasted by the cannon from the MetalGarurumon head.

"What's going on?" Ken asked seeing Omnimon fire several blasts at Alphamon creating a gigantic explosion in the air.

"The virus! It has to be!" Veemon yelled making Hackmon clench his fists noticing the purple in their eyes.

" **SUPREME CANNON!** "

" **SOUL DIGITALIZATION!** " Alphamon and Omnimon charged up their attacks and fired two colossal blasts. The two attacks zoomed towards each other and created a blinding light that the two Megas jumped into and continued delivering kick after kick and punch after punch to each other. Meanwhile Deckerdramon kept the Digidestined hidden from the light using his colossal body as shade.

"Any clue what's happening?" Sora asked making the Digidestined shake their head. She turned her head to see her boyfriend standing in utter shock.

(Tai POV)

The light died down and I jumped on top of Deckerdramon to continue watching the fight and there stood my best friend and his "fated" rival. Meant to fight after thousands of years but right now I don't know what to do...Agumon could die. I watched Omnimon jump over Alphamon dodging his attacks and pull him by the cape into the sand. I tried to run up to them to try to get them to stop but Davis and Sora held me back.

"Alphamon that's enough!" I turned my head to see Kari and Ken do the same to Yuto and we got the idea to try manually cancelling the Digivolutions using our digivices but one of their clashes created a shockwave so hard our Digivices flew out of our hands and far away.

" **TRANSCENDENT SWORD!** "

"OMNIMON STOP!" I yelled seeing the sword pop out of WarGreymon's head as Alphamon created a gigantic axe-like sword in his hands and grew two yellow wings and the two charged at each other with their swords at the ready. Their blades made contact sending sand and wind everywhere making the two slide backwards. "YUTO STOP THEM!"

* * *

(Third Person POV)

"Yesss, only a matter of time." DexDorugamon said looking up and seeing the shadows almost filled with Digicode taking shape of the Royal Knights before feeling an odd sensation. "Well well, I see the failure and Omnimon are battling now."

* * *

(Yuto POV)

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TAI!" I yelled to Tai before noticing a blue light above us and I saw a gigantic blue dragon watching the battle. "What is that?!"

"Azulongmon..." Kari and Ken said before he turned his attention to us forming a blue bubble all over each and every one of us. "What the? What's going on?"

"My friends this is for your safety!" Next thing we know, Omnimon and Alphamon punched each other so hard that they disappeared and we were transported back to the Human World but we were still in the bubble and we were in the middle of the ocean Then Alphamon and Omnimon reappeared crashing into the water. Alphamon charged at Omnimon with his weapon ready but he was too quick for him and shot him in the chest with a blast from the MetalGarurumon head sending him into the air.

"This is incredible, the power these two possess is absolutely incredible." Deckerdramon said while I grabbed Kari's hand and held it tightly watching Alphamon fly back down shooting beam after beam from his hand at Omnimon who dodged them all. But from the waves of water they were creating, Alphamon used them as cover punching him and taking him underwater.

"Dorumon..." Gatomon said covering her mouth in shock as the bubble went underwater and we saw Omnimon grab Alphamon by the cape and swing him around.

"This is insanity, what are we doing here just watching this?" Ken's partner Wormmon asked making Ken shake his head.

"I dunno, but this is absolutely incredible. A battle thousands of years in the making sure is a sight to behold." I turned my head to see T.K. and Matt watching the fight with T.K. holding back Matt who was looking pretty mad.

"Come on why don't we try stopping them?!" Matt asked seeing Alphamon escape Omnimon's grasp by using his weapon to cut off his cape and punch Omnimon into a bed of coral.

"Matt we couldn't stop them if we tried! I wouldn't let Patamon get in the middle of that even as Seraphimon!" T.K. yelled making Matt look away catching Deckerdramon's attention.

"My friends, this is a battle no one can intervene in. Unless that miracle that ended it before happens, I fear this battle only has the outcome of death." Deckerdramon said making the three of us close our eyes hearing each boom from each hit that was landing.

(Sora POV)

This has to be brutal for all of them, Tai and Matt are here watching Omnimon get the crap beat out of him and vice versa for Yuto. All I could do was comfort Tai the same way Kari was comforting Yuto but there's no way to stop this, as much as I hate to say it. We moved again to the surface as Omnimon shot Alphamon in the chest with his Supreme Cannon sending him through another portal and Omnimon followed suit making us teleport yet again.

(Kari POV)

Insanity that's all this is. I hugged Yuto as we teleported again back to the Digital World but this time we were in the arctic part of the Digital World with Omnimon and Alphamon standing on a glacier.

"ALPHAMON THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, THIS BATTLE'S IN MY FAVOR!" The two charged at each other again but the glacier broke underneath them sending them underwater again but they came back out almost immediately with their swords ready.

"Alpha and Omega, the two leaders of the Royal Knights and once best friends." Veemon said catching all of our attentions as he and Hackmon stood next to each other above Deckerdramon.

"Divided by a false ideal and now battling after thousands of years. They fight for the Digital World..."

"But now to free themselves from the virus corrupting them inside." Virus? What virus?

"What are you two talking about?" T.K. asked making all of us nod and made them turn to see us.

"There's a virus inside them created by our little Civil War, it's corrupting them slowly and it's remained hidden for all these years..."

"And this fight right now is to get it out of them before we end up having to fight dark versions of our friends as well as the Royal Knights." That has to be what created DexDorugamon! He must be the majority of Dorumon's virus manifested into a separate Digimon! But right now the fight was more important as ice and snow flew everywhere as the two punched each other repeatedly and firing several attacks at each other. Then all of a sudden Alphamon began to glow green and Omnimon began to glow gold before flying at each other with their blades in their hands.

" **TRANSCENDENT SWORD!** " The two weapons clashed destroying Azulongmon's bubble and all of us landed on the ground freezing from the cold and there they stood right above us, Alphamon and Omnimon holding their weapons together.


	14. Final Outcome

(Third Person POV)

"You're not letting up are you?"Omnimon asked looking at Alphamon standing over the group on the ground as they clashed with their weapons before the two of them punched each other in the head sending them, Alphamon especially, flying backwards.

"Come on!" Alphamon used his weapon to stand up and extended his arm firing several green blasts at Omnimon who dodged each and every one making the attacks fly into the ground and glaciers creating several explosions. He dug his weapon from out of the ice and used it to clash with Omnimon's sword before delivering a hard kick to his chest. He charged up one more blast in his hand as Omnimon did the same from the MetalGarurumon head.

"STOP IT!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"DON'T DO IT!" Tai, Matt, and Yuto were yelling to the Royal Knights who charged at each other hand held the hand with the charged up attack to each other's chests.

"Well old friend? End this now?"

"Gladly." The two began to fire the attack but a familiar golden Digimon and white knight flew in between them knocking the attacks into the sky.

"That's enough!"

"It's over!" Magnamon and Jesmon stayed in the air between the two seeing the purple begin to fade from their eyes. But then suddenly the two were glowing purple and swiped the other two to the side before charging at each other with their blades at the ready with the intent to kill. Magnamon looked up and felt as if there was only one option left and began to glow golden flying in between them. Right as the two lunged their weapons forward stabbing the other, Magnamon yelled out unleashing the golden dome of light. " **MAGNA EXPLOSION!** "

"The golden light from before..." Deckerdramon said recognizing the attack as the attack from Magnamon took the two apart as their weapons had already pierced the other reverting back to their normal selves.

"This is it...I guess this is where we both die." Omnimon said closing his eyes becoming fragments of data as Alphamon did the same grabbing the sword in his hand. Yuto, Matt, and Tai's hearts stopped seeing Omnimon's Transcendent Sword going through Alphamon and Alphamon's Ouryuken going through Omnimon seeing them be taken out by Magnamon's Magna Explosion.

" _DORUMON/AGUMON/GABUMON NO!_ " The three ran forward with tears in their eyes as the attack ended with the three of them gone along with Jesmon leaving the rest of them there in shock at the ending of the battle.

"Agumon...don't go..." Tai fell to his knees seeing the orange parts of Omnimon's data go into the air with tears streaming down his face.

"GABUMON COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK!" Matt slipped and punched the ground mourning Gabumon looking at the Harmonica that fell out of his pocket with his tears falling on it.

"No...you can't be gone...DORUMON!" Yuto looked up at the golden pieces of data disappearing with Omnimon's yelling in despair.

* * *

Hours afterwards the group returned to Deckerdramon's village with the gigantic crocodile Digimon carrying Davis, Ken and the three mourning Digidestined who sat with their loved one with Sora holding Tai, T.K rubbing Matt's back, and Kari holding Yuto's hand and rubbing his head while he cried into her shoulder. The Dramon Digimon that lived in the village made way for their leader. Gatomon, Biyomon, Patamon, and Wormmon stayed above them with Gatomon riding on Biyomon and Wormmon riding on Patamon thinking about their lost friends as well.

"Hey guys...I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened. I know how bad it feels losing your partner in such an insane and unfair way." Ken said turning to look at the three who stayed the way they were even though they heard him clearly.

"Ken I say let them mourn, you mourned me when you lost me didn't you?" Wormmon said tugging at his partner's leg before the two turned their attention to Davis who looked at his golden D-3 lost in thought.

'I don't get it, Magnamon was their one chance and they still ended up...and Veemon too...I just don't get it!' Davis thought to himself clenching the Digivice tighter closing his eyes before they reached the lake with Deckerdramon beginning to enter it. But right as they got ready to get off, they heard familiar voices calling out to them.

"DAVISH!"

"TAI!"

"MATT!"

"YUTO!" The four turned to see their partners in their rookie forms just fine running towards them making them jump off Deckerdramon and grab them holding them tightly in their arms.

"Agumon...you're okay."

"Don't scare me like that again Gabumon."

"You sure had me worried there Veemon."

"Dorumon you're alive." The four said happily hugging their partners as everyone looked on cheering as Hackmon walked up to them.

"I told you all I had a way. I had reworked the programming in the Digiegg of Miracles so that the Magna Explosion wouldn't obliterate their data or his. Only purge them of their viruses and return them to normal...not an easy task I might add." Hackmon said explaining it to the four confusing Matt who finished wiping the tears from his eyes.

"But if it was like that, why didn't they come back to where we were?"

"That's just the problem Matt: our data was sent to your Digivices that stayed in the Desert so we went back there instead. You guys might need these." Gabumon said as the three of them extended their arms revealing their partners' Digivices making them happily grab them and pull their partners in for another hug.

"But what about you two?" Davis asked looking at Veemon confused making him nod his head.

"The Magna Explosion also transported the two of us to them so we can all come back in a happy reunion! After all this is the only place Deckerdramon would go and bring you guys." Veemon said explaining his part of the story making Davis hug him one more time.

"Just let me know next time!"

"I love happy endings." Kari said to Sora watching the eight of them on top of Deckerdramon's head.

"Me too."

"Now we just have to deal with the Royal Knights." Ken said as he and T.K. stood next to the girls.

"But we got this, we're the Digidestined and we have four Royal Knights on our side!" T.K. said fist pumping making the other three nod and continue watching the reunion in front of them.

* * *

"Yes, you've returned!" DexDorugamon yelled joyously seeing the eight Royal Knights finish their revival and land in front of him looking down. In the middle of all of them stood a pink knight and a white humanoid Dragon looking down at the sinister Dorumon form. "Do you all recognize me?!"

"Yes Lord Alphamon." The white dragon said as he kneeled to DexDorugamon followed by the remaining Royal Knights.

"Why have we returned our lord?" The pink knight asked raising her head to look at DexDorugamon who began to chuckle looking at all of his subordinates.

"To finish our mission and eradicate a certain group of pests."

"What are their names?"

"The Digidestined." DexDorugamon said as all of the Royal Knights nodded their heads before standing up behind him. "Prepare yourself Digidestined! For this battle will be your last!"


End file.
